A Hidden Agenda
by Silverdawn89
Summary: It's sixteen years after Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy's life is perfect. What happens when he meets and old flame and the temptation and too much Firewhisky get the better of him?
1. Temptations, Temptations

**Prologue**

Why is it that when you're happily married with two adorable kids someone always comes along and ruins it? If you're completely happy with the way things are going, the next thing you know you're living a total lie.

I suppose it was my fault. I mean, after all, I _did_ go to the damn business dinner without Pansy and I _did _have one too many glasses of Firewhisky. But still, I could've had the decency to tell _her_ that I wasn't interested.

Perhaps I should explain what happened. Yes, that would be the most logical course of action. But then again, you probably don't want to hear about the miserable crap I went through, do you?

Well tough, I'm telling you what happened whether you like it or not.

**Chapter 1**

**Draco Malfoy**

I arrived, fashionably late, as always; without my darling Pansy holding onto my arm and smiling at all the society's distinguished guests. She was at home with our children, Draco Jr and Rhiannon; she told me to go and enjoy myself plotting Potter's demise. That's the kind of marriage we had you see, open and honest.

I moved from room to room and in every, there were people planning to kill the Boy Who Lived.

I can hardly deny that I agreed with them. For the sixteen years we'd been out of Hogwarts, all my plans and my schemes had been trashed and rejected because of him. If someone actually _did_ manage to kill him; I'd be the first one to get up and celebrate. Really, because that is how much I hate him. I can't even think of him without rage coursing through my veins…

Anyway, back to the business party.

Someone handed me a glass when I walked through the door and I took a sip. It was half full of Firewhisky. I grimaced; I hate Firewhisky, but as that seemed to be the only available drink, I gulped it down and held it out to a waiter to have it refilled.

I saw my good friend Vincent Crabbe; there had turned out to be a brain under that thick skull of his and now he was the head of the Espionage Division of the Dark Lord's organisation.

He waved me over and I saw his beautiful trophy wife, Felicity, on his arm. It made me doubly unhappy that Pansy wasn't here.

"Draco!" Crabbe said jovially, patting me on the back. Felicity gave me a false smile as I kissed her powdered cheek,

"How are you?" Vincent went on.

"Good, good," I said heartily. "I didn't think there'd be this much of a turn-out tonight," I added gesturing towards the crowds of the Dark Lord's supporters around us.

"Nor did I," Vincent agreed. "Too many people are on the lookout for us, I suppose. Say," he said, suddenly, "where's the lovely Pansy tonight?"

I cringed internally. Blast Pansy, I thought, "Oh," I said vaguely, "she's at home. Looking after the kids. She wasn't feeling well when I came out. Said she had a headache."

Felicity was saying something, but I couldn't hear her over a group of raucous wizards who had just burst out laughing.

"Sorry?" I said and bent my head towards her.

"I said, give my regards to Pansy when you go home will you?" She muttered in my ear.

I nodded. "Will do," I said.

She pulled on Vincent's arm. "Vince, sweetie," she murmured to him. "Can we go now? It's awfully boring."

Crabbe looked down at his spoiled wife. "Felicity," he said, "the conference is about to start. I have to hear what's going on."

Felicity sighed impatiently but said nothing more. I almost smiled; Crabbe loved his wife more than his job, but he would never defy the Dark Lord, not even for her.

I told them I had to go and mingle with the rest of the guests and they nodded, saying; "We'll see you later."

I wandered from room to room chatting occasionally with old school friends and new business partners.

And then, about ten minutes before the conference, I turned around and saw someone who I hadn't seen in ages.

Blaise Zabini.

She was talking with someone I didn't know and every so often she would laugh. It lit up her whole face and suddenly it was like I was back at Hogwarts and I was breaking up with her. Back then she was a skinny little rake with lank black hair and dull blue eyes.

Now she had a wonderful figure, her hair was short and stylish, still black but it was thick and glossy. Her eyes from what I could see were no longer dull; they were a deep sapphire blue, crystalline and depthless. She was wearing a short, black dress, which came to just above her knees; showing off her slim legs and at the top it showed off more cleavage than was necessary. Even her face was different from what I remember; her high cheekbones accentuated her thin heart shaped face and her lips were a deep luscious red.

My jaw must have dropped to the floor when I saw the new and improved Blaise, and for a moment I forgot that I was married and the father of two kids. All I could think was that I wanted to kiss her; tear of that little black dress and mess up that perfectly styled hair.

Then I came back to reality and realised I must look like a prat standing there staring.

Blaise suddenly spotted me; she didn't seem surprised to see me and she gave me a sexy grin, very different from the one I remember. She waved me over and I willingly obliged.

"Draco!" She exclaimed and kissed the air beside my cheek.

I shivered as her lips grazed my skin and I realised I suddenly had the urge to grab her and kiss her passionately. But I controlled myself and merely smiled coolly, saying

"Blaise! It's good to see you!"

"You too," she smiled. "I've missed you Draco," she added sadly. Her eyes lost their sparkle and I couldn't help but feel miserable myself.

I didn't know what to say so I knocked back my glass of Firewhisky. A mistake as it turned out; it burned my throat and made my eyes water.

Blaise noticed I had begun to splutter and she handed me a glass of water, which I thirstily grabbed and drank greedily.

"You don't like Firewhisky, do you Draco?" she said, amused.

I shook my head, trying to dry my streaming eyes. She tutted and grabbed my hand, pulling me through a door to the right. My skin was on fire from her touch, and all she'd done was take my hand.

I found myself in a small dark room, which immediately brightened up as Blaise switched on the light.

As she handed me a tissue, I had to ask, "Why did we come in here?"

"I would've thought you'd be embarrassed, crying in front of everyone."

"I wasn't crying!" I protested. It took me a minute to figure out she was joking. Her lips twitched at the corners as she fought back a smile. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and I felt my knees turn to water.

God, she was gorgeous, I thought, although it may have been the Firewhisky talking.

Embarrassed under her gaze, I looked around and saw we were in a bedroom. There was an unmade bed over by the window. Perfect, I thought acerbically, just the kind of room I want to be in when I'm drunk and with a beautiful woman.

"That stuff is potent," Blaise said, breaking the awkward silence and pointing to the tiny drop of whisky in my glass.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I didn't know what else to say, plus the whisky made it hard to get the words out.

"Draco…" she murmured, looking down at her hands, "…I need to know…it's been killing me since it happened … why … why did you break up with me?"

She said the last part in a rush, but I understood it alright. I thought about it and suddenly, the truth which I'd been embarrassed of so many years ago didn't seem so terrible anymore, although that was definitely the Firewhisky's fault.

"'Cause you were ugly," I said, slurring my words. "And you were whiny and ugly…hehe." I laughed suddenly; everything was so hysterically funny. "… yeah … and Pansy was … better kisser…"

Then I looked down at Blaise and saw something which made me sober up sharply: Blaise was crying. Not so unusual after what I'd just said, I know, but the thing you've got to understand about her is that she never cries. Not even when I finished her. She just took it in her stride and walked away from me, dry-eyed. And now here she was; the tears silently coursing down her cheeks.

But she didn't slap me or anything; she just held out the glass of water she was still holding tightly in her hand out to me, saying quietly; "This'll sober you up."

So I took the glass and drank it quickly. I hated that I could hurt her so easily; but I felt powerful and I like to be in control.

"Feel better?" she asked softly as I drained the glass. I nodded and looked away from her injured expression, because it made me feel terribly guilty.

"Now," she said gently, "did you really mean what you just said?"

I thought about it; Blaise was ugly when she was younger, but that wasn't it. And it wasn't because she was whiny because she wasn't. And Pansy was definitely _not_ a better kisser. So what was it? I couldn't come up with a better answer, so…

"No, "I said softly.

She breathed a sigh of relief and her smile came back; that beautiful, captivating smile.

"You don't know how nice that sounded," she half laughed. "It's been killing me since we broke up."

"I'm not proud of it," I said regretfully. It was true; I've hated myself since it happened.

"The great Draco Malfoy is ashamed?" A sarcastic note crept into Blaise's voice.

"Yes," I muttered defiantly. "Even the best of us feel remorse you know," I added heatedly.

"And you are the best, Draco," she murmured, taking my hand in hers. Her skin was like silk; soft and supple to my touch. "I mean it. The very best."

I knew what was coming before it happened, but that isn't to say I didn't enjoy it.

She kissed me; lightly on the lips. My throat went dry and I could feel my heart break into a gallop. She held back; tormenting me because I wanted her so much. It was like torture, not being able to hold her and feel those velvet lips on mine.

She pulled away from me; I could tell she was trying to exert some self-control. "What about Pansy?" she whispered.

In the heat of the moment I'd forgotten about Pansy; but the minute she said it, it came rushing back to me. Damn, I thought, I'm a married man and all I can think about is that kiss.

"Fuck Pansy," I whispered and I pulled Blaise to me and kissed her fervently. My hands moved from her waist up to the straps of her dress where I slid them from her shoulders, kissing her neck all the while. Blaise thrust her hips against me, loosening my tie then hastily unbuttoning my shirt.

Somehow, in that short space of time, we ended up on the bed that was so conveniently located near us. Blaise lay back on the unmade sheets and pulled me to her. I could feel her trembling under me as I ran my hands over her naked body. Then I pressed my lips to hers again.

I was completely lost.


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**Blaise Zabini (POV)**

In the half light of the dawn, I rolled over in a bed that was definitely not mine. My foot grazed something next to me and I almost shouted in shock.

Then I remembered last night. And who was in the bed next to me.

I opened my eyes slowly, dreading the picture my mind conjured up. But it wasn't so bad, after all.

Draco Malfoy lay next to me, tangled in the creased sheets, his blond hair dishevelled and falling onto his perfect face. The lips, red and moist, lips which I hadn't kissed in a long time … before last night.

I rubbed my tired eyes with my hands. What have I done? I thought miserably.

_You slept with Draco Malfoy_ a voice inside my head taunted, _who also happens to be married. To your old friend Pansy Parkinson. Well Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy now…_

I moaned softly thinking back to last night. One minute we'd been talking then…we were kissing. Oh no … and I wasn't even drunk, I thought.

Draco stirred next to me and I stiffened, hoping he'd turn over and stay asleep. I couldn't deal with talking right now; he might think its some big thing when it was only a one night stand. And there was definitely more to why I slept with him.

I jumped out of that bed like I'd been electrified. Draco murmured something in his sleep and I turned to look at him. God he was sexy; his arms slung across the pillows and his body wrapped in the bed sheets. All I wanted to do was grab hold of him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but I stopped my hands from reaching out to him and made them reach for my clothes instead.

The dress that I'd worn last night was wrinkled from being dumped on the floor. Remembering the way Draco had slid it from my shoulders, I shivered with longing. I really liked the way it felt to have my dress slithering down my body and to have Draco softly kissing my neck.

_Stop it!_ I scolded myself _Stop it right now!_

Slipping my dress on, I silently crossed the room to the door and opened it. One last glance at Draco then I was out of there.

I remembered my coat hanging up beside the front door and shrugged it on before walking outside to the street.

It was raining outside and I was glad I had my coat. I looked around me before turning down a small alleyway, my shoulders hunched against the wind.

Turning left then right, I came to a medium-sized house, the curtains drawn and the windows closed. I sighed, a smile on my lips and walked to the door, pulling a key from my pocket on the way.

_I bet he hasn't even got up yet,_ I mused, _lazy bugger_. But I was still smiling.

Inside the house, it was dark, rather like the bedroom I'd just come from.

Wandering around, I opened curtains and windows. Satisfied that the house was brighter and fresher than before I went back into the kitchen and began frying some bacon.

Ten minutes later, the sound of footsteps could be heard. The next moment he appeared on the bottom stairs, smiling his sleepy smile and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

He slid his arms around my waist, murmuring "Morning Blaise" in my ear. I smiled again and turned to face him.

"Morning Harry." Then I kissed him.

A few years after I left Hogwarts, I discovered that the Dark Side wasn't for me and I switched. I know, I know, it was a cowardly thing to do but I'd witnessed what Voldemort wanted me to do and I just couldn't.

Then Harry, the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, gave me a choice:

I could carry on with a normal life until Voldemort's supporters found me and killed me for desertion. Or I could work for them and spy on the Death Eaters.

Now I didn't want to wait for death to discover me so I chose to spy for them. At first I hated everyone I was working for but then I realised that they were wary of me and I made them see the real me. Then when we were on a mission one night, I told Harry a few of my secrets and memories; he did the same and it brought us closer together. Now he's my fiancé and we're going to be married as soon as we can find the time.

So why did I sleep with Draco Malfoy, I hear you say?

Well to start with, it meant nothing to me. Absolutely nothing at all. The yearning feeling I'd experienced was just an after effect of sleeping with Malfoy. It was part of one of my missions. We need inside information from the Inner Circle itself but nobody else in there was in Slytherin when they were at Hogwarts. Except me. So I was the one that got to seduce whoever I could find that belonged to the Inner Circle. It wasn't that hard, considering we already knew most of its members.

So I went along, did my thing and gained a little info. Harry says he'd rather I didn't have to do it but since it's for the Order, he can't do much about it. And now we're a little bit wiser about the habits of old Draco.

"So" Harry said, getting to the point straight away "what did you find out?"

"That Draco Malfoy has a bit of a weakness for Firewhisky and pretty girls with come on's" I said grinning, but the memories of last night were still too real for me to discuss.

"What happened? Did he tell you anything important? Did you…you know…have to sleep with him?" Harry was instantly alert, any signs of sleepiness gone.

"First of all" I said "I found out that he gets real drunk of one glass of whisky. He didn't tell me anything important at all, but I'll go back and find out tomorrow. And yes…I did have to have sex with him" I looked away from Harry's green eyed gaze as I said it, feeling like a complete slut.

Harry was silent for a while and I could see he was half concentrating on something but I didn't dare disturb him in case he was on to something important.

Then he spoke, quietly and calmly "I just want to know, Malfoy didn't…make you or anything…did he? 'Cause if he did I'll fucking curse him to the end of next week!"

His breathing was ragged and his eyes flashing; I didn't dare look at him. "Well he didn't exactly make me" I said eventually "how could he if I'm doing it for the Order?"

"I suppose" he said, relenting "did you enjoy it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I hated every second of it" I said smiling "there's no need to be jealous. I love you. No one else"

Harry's face split into a grin and he grabbed hold of me before I could move.

He started tickling me; I squealed and yelled at him to let me go but he carried on regardless. Then suddenly he stopped and pulled me to him.

"I love you too" he whispered in my ear and he began pulling me towards the stairs.

I resisted, protesting, "What about breakfast?"

"Forget the breakfast" Harry murmured, nuzzling my neck.

I grinned and gave in, letting him lead me up the stairs and into the bedroom. _Out one bed and into another_, I thought dimly, but all I was conscious of was Harry's lips on mine and my hands running through that constantly untidy hair of his.

And then we laid on the bed and I remembered why I fell in love with him…


	3. Chilling Hatred

**Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy (POV)**

Where is he? Where the hell is Draco?

All through the night and this morning, I kept thinking of Draco. He's my husband and he's never ever stayed away from home this long. He says that he loves me and the kids too much to stay away and I accepted this. It was, after all, so sweet and kind.

But now he's broken the habit of a lifetime and hasn't been home since he left for that party last night. I'm not worried that he might have found a younger, prettier woman and slept with her, because Draco's not like that. Not really. I mean, okay, he lusts after pretty models and singers but then I do the same to other men. It doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it does it?

I miss him; I know it's only been a few hours but…I wish he was here, just so I could kiss him or cuddle up with him.

I can't bear the thought of him dead. A bit morbid, but when you've lived with the Dark Arts for as long as I have, death becomes sort of part of life really. That's not to say I like it; because I don't. I think killing someone for the fun of it is pointless; it just means you haven't got the imagination to come up with a better method of torture. And really all of the Dark Lord's men are just thugs. Save for a few of them; Draco for example. I'm not saying this because I'm married to him; I'd say the same even if I wasn't. But he really knows how to terrify someone until they crack. Until they actually plead for death, just so they can have relief from the horror and pain Draco induces on them. I suppose that's not something you should applaud your husband for, but like I said, I've lived with the Dark Arts for a long time so I'm used to it really.

"Mother" a voice broke into my thoughts. I looked down and saw my darling daughter, Rhiannon looking right back at me with her big blue eyes. My eyes, I thought fondly. Rhiannon looks so much like me it's scary. Her blonde hair looks like mine did when I was six years old.

"What is it, darling?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Where's Father?" She was a clever one. Already she'd noticed her father wasn't here; I am blessed with such brilliant kids.

"He was asked to go back into work" I replied, glowing with pride that my daughter was already cunning at the tender age of six.

"Why?" Ah, the dreaded question. The one every parent hears and can never answer correctly.

"Because…because Father is an important man and he has to organise a meeting for all his supporters"

Rhiannon blinked at me innocently; I think she may have believed me, after all I'm her mother and she is only six. A clever six year old, but a six year old nonetheless.

She wandered out of the room, leaving me alone with my slightly tortured thoughts.

_WHERE THE HELL IS HE?_

I am more than a little worried now; like I said, Draco has never been gone this long and I don't know how to deal with it.

There was a knock at the door and for the first time since I married Draco, I jumped up and answered the door before the maids and servants.

On the doorstep stood Draco; his hair ruffled, his best robes creased and dishevelled, his face covered in grey stubble.

I gasped; it was the only thing I could do really.

"Let me in for God's sake woman!" Draco snapped at me. I stood aside, shocked into obedience; he has never spoken to me like that in his life. Now I was really worried.

Draco had stumbled into the study where his stock of brandy was. He doesn't like whisky, but I caught a whiff of it as he passed me in the hallway.

"Draco!" I said in surprise "You've been drinking whisky!" I admit it sounded whiny and possessive even to my own ears, but I was completely unprepared for what Draco said next.

"Bloody hell Pansy!" he shouted, "I have just come home, with a hangover, from the worst situation I could imagine and all you're concerned about is that I've been drinking whisky!"

I was taken aback at his harsh, sarcastic tones; he's never sworn at me either, for which I am extremely happy.

And then I was angry with him; how dare he roll into our home, after worrying me sick and disturbing the children, shouting at me! It's alright for him; he's not the one who agonized over his whereabouts. Why should he shout at me?

"Don't you dare!" I hissed "I have been worried sick about you and all you can do is yell at me! Well I'll tell you something-"

"Oh you will, will you?" Draco sneered, slamming down the brandy bottle he'd just picked up, "In that case, I'll tell _you _something! I am fed up of the interrogation you give me when I walk into our home. I am fed up of the way it's always _my_ fault if something goes wrong. I am fed up of the way you treat me like ONE OF THE FUCKING CHILDREN, WHENEVER I MAKE A MISTAKE!"

A long, long silence followed. Draco's breathing was ragged and he was shaking. I was trembling too, but mostly in rage. Then I heard a stifled sob behind me and turned to see Rhiannon and Draco Jr, crying their eyes out from all the shouting.

"Father!" Rhiannon cried "Stop shouting at Mother, please! Please Daddy!"

She hasn't called him 'Daddy' since she was three, and I think it was this more than anything that stopped Draco from continuing his ranting.

"Sweetheart" he said, softly and held out his arms to her, "sweetheart come here"

But Rhiannon just shook her head, afraid, and hid behind her brother.

Draco hung his head in defeat.

"Are you happy now?" He asked me harshly, "Are you happy now that you've turned the children, our children against me!"

I nearly exploded; how in God's name had I turned the kids against him! Was it my fault if Rhiannon and Draco Jr were afraid of their own father? I think fucking not!

"What the hell are you talking about, you prat!" I yelled shrilly, "Do you think there's some kind of conspiracy against you or something! For God's sake get over yourself! You're not the only person on this Earth!"

Something in Draco's eyes changed; they were no longer alight with fury, but burning with hatred, and for one moment I was scared. For me and for my children. Draco had been out drinking; all night possibly and the last thing I should've done was antagonise him the minute he came home.

All these bloody Malfoy men are alike; they go out, get pissed and come home expecting their wives to be sympathetic, to have everything sorted for them. I saw it all the time with Draco's mother and father, Narcissa and Lucius. Lucius would come home drunk nearly every night and would eventually lose his temper with Narcissa, whom he then tortured. But my mother in law bore it all, insisting that she was fine and that it was only the drink that made her husband like that. Personally, I think Narcissa was the bravest person I've ever met; to put up with that much pain from one man must take guts.

Now Draco glared at me, his cold grey eyes boring into my blue ones and I knew in an instant that there was something amiss here. This wasn't the usual drunken show of my husband trying to show me who's boss; there was a deeper meaning but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Pansy" he said, his voice deathly quiet, the slur gone from his speech, "don't you ever tell me to 'get over myself' as you so eloquently put it. Otherwise I'll make you realise your mistake. And don't think I won't because I will. Trust me"

I shivered; half chilled at his rather cryptic words, and the icy tone in his voice. But I said nothing, pondering on the secret Draco was keeping from me.


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

**Harry Potter (POV)**

I know I should trust Blaise, and I do. Honest. It's just the thought of her with Malfoy that makes me feel physically ill. Think about it, the love of my life is sleeping with my enemy of a lifetime. How can you get on with life and pretend you don't think it matters?

Let me tell you something; I never wanted Blaise to go on this stupid mission anyway. I begged and I pleaded – I know, I know, pathetic right? – with her not to go, but she felt she had to do her part. And now because of that, I'm sat here at home, all alone waiting for her to come back from work in St Mungo's and going through all the sickening, torturous thoughts in my head. Can you even imagine what that feels like?

Deep breaths Harry…

Now that I have got that out of my system, I can go back to being the trusting fiancé that Blaise thinks I am. If she could read my mind whenever she was around, she'd be totally fed up and disgusted with me. I'm not usually this…shall we say – schizophrenic? – usually I'm a pretty easygoing guy. No seriously, I am. It's only because I love Blaise so much that I worry. I mean, what if Malfoy is better in bed than I am? Does my wife-to-be like it better with him? Or is this just my paranoid side rearing its ugly head?

Okay, I have got to stop thinking like this! It's driving me crazy and it's only in my head! If Blaise could read my mind; she'd think I don't trust her. But I do; it's Malfoy that I don't trust.

Anyway, now that Blaise has gone back out to God knows where, I think it's about time I went to the Order of the Phoenix HQ. Since Dumbledore disappeared – and we have no idea where – the position of Leader has officially been given to me. I'm not sure why; I think someone else would've been a much wiser choice. Like Lupin, for example. Or Hermione. Possibly even Tonks, although I'm a bit dubious about that. But whatever, the point is, someone else would've done better as Leader. Anyone but me. No I am not going soft in my adult life, but I sure as hell don't want the weight of about a hundred or more people's lives on my conscience.

When I went into Headquarters, Hermione was working on a new attacking charm. For some time now we've been able to attack Voldemort's Death Eaters instead of just defending ourselves if they attacked. Hermione looked as though she'd pretty much mastered the charm and was about ready to teach the others.

"Hello Harry" she said when she saw me.

"Hey Hermione" I said. Close up, she looked exhausted. "Have you been practicing all day?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, well, you know…here and there" she murmured, "I wanted to get a good practice in. That way we'll be prepared if we're attacked."

The Hermione of sixteen years ago would not be so willing to learn an attacking charm. But since the Death Eaters had taken her parents only a few years ago, she was now more determined than ever to protect herself and others.

"You should take a break" I said "don't tire yourself out, ok? And we have a meeting about now remember?"

She smiled tiredly, "I think it's already started without us Harry" she said.

"How can it start without me? Come on"

In the next room, the Creevey brothers and Luna Lovegood were working on the latest edition of the '_Quibbler'_. Since the Ministry of Magic became a favourite haunt of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the _Daily Prophet _has been shut down except to produce one last edition. To tell everyone Voldemort was back and they were all in trouble. Now the '_Quibbler'_ publishes…well, I'm not exactly sure what they publish. I don't ask Luna what they put in it, I trust their judgement. I think.

"Hi guys" I said to them as I walked past them scurrying around gathering materials for the paper.

"Hi Harry" Colin looked up from the photograph he was placing on the page and waved, then he looked back at the paper.

Dennis was even more abrupt; he did no more than glance over at me and then go back to whatever he was doing. He takes his job seriously, does Dennis, perhaps a little too seriously, I'm afraid.

But Luna looked up and gave me this big grin and almost yelled; "Hiya Harry!"

I do like Luna, but sometimes she's a bit too much; especially right now when I was late and my mind was screwed up from thinking about Blaise and Malfoy. Alone. Together.

Then I was finally in the boardroom where the senior members of the Order were already gathered, waiting for me and Hermione, apparently.

"The meeting will now commence!" declared Fred in a notable impression of Snape when he calls the meetings to order. I swear, Snape gets an alarmingly disturbing kick out of saying stuff like that. You only have to look at his greasy face to know he loves being a senior member of the Order.

Snape shot Fred a filthy look and muttered something no one could hear above the normal chatter. Fred just grinned back. Hey, sometimes you've gotta have humour in your life. Especially when at any moment you could be attacked. If Snape can't handle that, then maybe he shouldn't be here.

I sat next to Fred, noticing that he was wearing his bright green dragon skin jacket again and said; "You having fun with old Snape over there?"

"The best" Fred grinned again, "he's so easy to wind up. It's great!"

I laughed; it's true, Snape really is easy to wind up.

"Did Blaise enjoy herself last night then?" Fred asked slyly.

"I don't want to talk about it" I muttered.

Fred grinned; "Ooh did she tell you she liked Malfoy better?"

"Why would you even want to know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't, it's just you seem very sensitive about it"

I laughed sardonically; "Understatement of the freaking century" I said.

Fred laughed loudly, drawing attention to our corner of the room. I was in for a lecture.

"Harry you know we can't start the meeting without you!" yelled Cho, "Why do you insist on being late!"

If I'm honest – and I usually am in Cho's case – I don't know why she's even here. I mean, she always whinges and complains about something or other. I only considered her for the Order because I really thought she might mature if she did. But she didn't and now we're stuck with her.

"Alright, alright!" I exclaimed, holding up my hands for her to stop yelling, "Sorry I was late, OK?"

She glared at me then sat back in her chair and sulked. I rolled my eyes; when would she ever get over herself?

"Now," I said, addressing the rest of the Order, "we all know that several members have gone out to spy on Death Eaters and those close to Voldemort. I'd just like to know if any of you have made contact with them since they went on their mission. Aside from Blaise that is; I saw her this morning"

There was a chorus of whistling and I couldn't help grinning.

"I'm serious!" I protested, while trying to look like it.

When the laughter had subsided, a few people put up their hands.

"Yeah?" I said to Dean Thomas.

"I heard from Ginny last night;" he said, "she sent me an owl."

"Who did she go spy on?" I asked, since I couldn't remember.

"Voldemort and his Inner Circle"

My heart jumped into my throat. I love Ginny. But not in the way that you think. She's like a sister to me; I wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

"Is she okay?" I demanded.

"She said she was, yeah" Dean said.

I sighed heavily and sat back down.

Being Head of the Order is hard work.


	5. Unkempt Passion

**Draco Malfoy (POV)**

Waking up this morning was such nightmare. I woke up, at about noon the next day, and straight away, I realised Blaise was no longer there.

You have no idea how disappointed I was; don't ask me why I thought Blaise might've stayed, I just did. She'd seemed so serious when we'd slept together last night and I guess I just thought she would've had the decency not to treat it as a one night stand.

Then of course, I had to go home, and the minute Pansy knocked on the door, she nearly screamed in horror. I'll admit, I didn't look my best; how could I when I felt so betrayed, guilty and like crap? There was no need for Pansy just to stand there as though I was a delinquent escaped from St. Mungo's.

So then I went into my house and began looking for the brandy. Pansy must have smelt whiskey on me, because the next thing I knew, she was yelling that I'd been drinking it. Oh the horror.

That was when I nearly let slip that I'd slept with someone; and not just anyone, but Blaise Zabini, Pansy's best friend at Hogwarts. But thankfully, Pansy was either thicker than I thought or she was too busy complaining about the state of me.

She went on and on and on, so eventually I just lost it. I couldn't take it anymore; I actually, for the very first time, wanted to physically hurt my wife. But I kept a lid on that fantasy and eventually she shut up for a change and left the room.

So now, here I am, nursing a large bottle of brandy and thinking about Blaise. And the sex of course. And before you ask, yes she was good in bed. Damn good. Just thinking about it makes me want her even more.

I am beginning to get an idea. I think I'll tidy myself up a bit, and go out again. I'll find Blaise; hopefully she'll be at St Mungo's, that's where she works I think.

Yes, I think I will, then we can talk and maybe we might end up in bed together. Hey, I can dream! Only it might not be dream.

I'm standing outside St Mungo's and I'm more nervous than I've ever been in my life. Pathetic. Me? Draco Malfoy? Nervous? Am I the only one that thinks those words don't go in the same sentence?

But I'm here now, so I may as well go in and say hello.

I walked up to the desk and, flashing a charming smile at the young receptionist behind the desk, I said:

"Hello. I'm looking for someone who works here. Her name's Blaise Zabini. Is she in?"

"I'll just check sir" the receptionist smiled back, and went into the back room.

Several moments later, Blaise herself stepped out.

"Oh!" She gasped, "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" I shrugged, thinking it was a mistake coming here.

Blaise turned to the receptionist and muttered something I couldn't hear.

Then she looked back at me and smiled that totally irresistible smile of hers.

"Give me a minute to change out of these robes" she said, "then we can go"

So I waited, and pretty soon, she stepped out of the back room, dressed in ordinary black robes.

"Come on" she said and I followed her out of St Mungo's.

We wandered around Diagon Alley for a while, eventually coming to a stop in the Leaky Cauldron. I have to admit, I was a bit apprehensive in case anyone recognised me, but the Leaky Cauldron was dark, crowded and noisy enough for me to blend in.

Blaise took my hand over the table we sat at over in the corner.

"It was nice of you to come see me" she smiled, "I really appreciate it."

"You left in a hurry this morning," I said, quietly, "I didn't get chance to say goodbye."

Her smile froze and she pulled her hand from under mine.

"Sorry" was all she said, and she took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Blaise, last night –" I began, but she interrupted me.

"Do we have to go through what happened last night Draco?" she said, "I'm ashamed of what I did and I have no desire to relive it"

"I only –" I tried again, but she cut me off.

"Draco I'm not stupid. I know you're married ok? I know you coincidentally forgot to tell me you were married, and you left me with the impression that it was over between you two in any case"

I sat in stunned silence; had I really been that much of a heartless bastard last night?

"I never meant it to sound that way" I said.

"I know you didn't." She said sadly, "But that's how it came out."

"I'd still like to see you" I said hopefully, wishing I could kiss her one more time, just to remind myself what it felt like.

"Oh let's face it" she said "we were caught up in the heat of the moment. If you hadn't been drunk, and I hadn't pushed you into it, then we probably wouldn't have slept together."

"Maybe"

"Definitely"

I looked up into her eyes, and I saw that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I took her hand and pulled her from her seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked warily.

"Somewhere" I replied, and dragged her out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Outside, I led her to the dark shadows of Knockturn Alley. There I pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and I slid my hands inside her robes to the bare skin underneath. She trembled under my touch and I under hers.

To finally kiss her was like all of my dreams coming true at once. In days to come her kisses would come back to haunt me, but just then I was so engrossed in her to even care about the next five minutes.


	6. Witnessing the Truth

**Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy (POV)**

Oh no. No way. I did not just see that. I cannot possibly have seen my husband sneaking off with my old school friend, Blaise Zabini, and I definitely did _not_ see them kissing.

My head is spinning as I replay the scene in my head. I know I must've seen them at it, otherwise why would I be able to see them in such sharp focus?

I can feel disgust, rage, insecurity and uncertainty rise up like bile in my throat. I feel physically sick at the thought of it. I don't know whether to confront the pair of them now, or wait until Draco gets home then accost him about it.

I know that it's got to be Draco's fault. I have, after all, spent a great deal of my life in a relationship with him. He can be very persuasive when he wants to be. And from the look of him while he was kissing Blaise, it looked like he wanted to very much.

Oh God, am I living in Hell, or am I just destined to be unlucky in life, love and everything else?

The way he was running his hands all over her makes me want to puke. I feel the insecurity take pride of place in my mind and I begin to ask myself why he would have an affair with another woman. Did I make him unhappy in any way? Did I push him away all those times I questioned him about where he'd been and who with?

And here comes the rage. It is most definitely not my fault. I tried to make him happy. I tried to do all that I could to make his life comfortable. I went along with every stupid plan of his, because I loved him. I refused to go out with other guys when we split up those times at school. I saved myself for him and this is how he repays me? I don't bloody think so.

So now here I am. Sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, in the warm sun, but all I can feel is a cold numbness spread through my body, freezing my heart so that I can no longer love anyone as much as I loved Draco.

Okay, that was a bit dramatic, but you know what I mean.

Florean Fortescue himself comes over and asks me what's wrong. I feel like telling him, in the most cheerful voice I can manage that my husband is conducting a torrid affair behind my back and that I've just seen them almost on their way to rampant sex.

But I can hardly just blurt out my private life to any old person can I?

So instead I smile my hardest and tell him everything's fine. Ha, I wish.

"Pansy?" A voice disturbs me from my tortured reverie. "Pansy Parkinson?"

I turn, about to tell whoever it is to go away and leave me alone – politely of course – when I find myself staring into the hazel eyes of none other than Neville Longbottom.

Now, at Hogwarts I never really gave much thought to Longbottom. Why on earth would I? He was forgetful, accident-prone, chubby and a Gryffindor. Now excuse me if that isn't the biggest turn off.

But now? Whoa has he changed. Let's just say that Draco had never ever wanted to get all big and muscled, he'd always been lean and sinewy. The Neville that I saw before me, was _hot!_

He was lean, but he had the nicest abs it was possible to have. His sandy blond hair fell over his eyes.

He was, in short, absolutely gorgeous.

"Or is it Pansy Malfoy now?" he smiled.

"Huh ... if I had my way, it would be Parkinson now" I muttered darkly.

He gave me the strangest look and I remembered how devoted I'd been to Draco in Hogwarts. Was I really that naïve? Then again, I suppose nothing had really changed.

"Marital problems?" Neville asked knowingly.

"You could say that" I said.

For some strange reason I was ready to pour my heart and soul out to this man, yet I knew him only slightly better than Florean Fortescue.

He sat down in the chair opposite me and looked at me with those amazing eyes again.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he suggested.

So I did. Every single detail about my marriage to Draco.

And you know something? I didn't once feel like I was talking to a stranger.

We parted on the best of terms, and by then he knew everything about me. I don't regret telling him all of my problems; Neville is something that Draco, as wonderful as he was, can never be: a good listener.

I didn't forget that Draco had cheated on me; how could I? But Neville had helped me to deal with it.

When Draco got home that night, he probably found the house empty. That was because I'd left Rhiannon and Draco Jr to Narcissa's, so they wouldn't witness the latest fight in our lives.

He came into the living room, where I was sat on the sofa reading a book. I looked up and gave him a beaming smile. 

"Evening sweetie" I said and kissed him on the cheek. 

He smiled uncertainly back; "Evening Pansy" he said and came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Have a nice day?" I asked, putting my book down and facing him.

"It was okay" he said evasively, and even if I hadn't known about his affair I would've guessed something was up.

"What did you do?" I persisted.

"Oh, I ... er ... went to Knockturn Alley" he stammered, "to see if some stuff had arrived in the shop"

Oh he went to Knockturn Alley alright ...

I never realised it before, but Draco is a superb liar. He told part of the truth without actually revealing what he did. It was easy to see how I fell for his lies.

"I went to Diagon Alley" I said conversationally, wondering if I'd get a reaction out of him.

Sure enough, his left eye twitched slightly as I said it.

"What did you do?" he asked, asking my own question.

"Not much," I said, "I went to the Ice-Cream Parlour, then to buy some new robes for Rhiannon. That was pretty much it. How boring eh?"

He laughed nervously.

"Oh give it up Draco" I said in a bored voice.

"Give what up darling?" he asked, trying to play it cool, but I could see the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"You know what. I saw you today. In Knockturn Alley, like you said. But you weren't doing any shopping" I added disgustedly, "You're having an affair, and you weren't even going to tell me. Oh don't try and worm your way out of it Draco, darling, I know the truth" I finished triumphantly.

Draco looked down at his feet and was silent. How irritating.

"For God's sake! Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" I asked furiously, shaking with rage. "Do really think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't guess? When you come in here, acting like you've just been caught with your hand in the cookie jar? I may be stupid, I may be foolish and I may be an idiot, but I am not blind!"

Now Draco stood up.

"I never wanted to cheat on you in the first place" he protested, "but I did and that's that. I can't change it. Believe me, if I could I most definitely would."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you've slept with another woman. Oh, and not just any other woman, but Blaise Zabini. _My best friend._ Although she can't have been much of a friend if she's so easily tempted into bed with you!"

"Hey, she came onto me!" Draco said in outrage, "I swear to God she did!"

"It's always someone else's fault isn't it!" I shouted, "It's never yours, never Golden Boy's, but everyone else is to blame!"

Draco whirled around and looked at me for a split second before he slapped me, hard, across the face.

My head jerked back, tears streamed down my flaming cheek, but I looked at him, hate burning in every part of my body.

"Careful Draco," I said dangerously, "For a moment there I almost thought you were Lucius"

That was when I punched him; hard on his left temple.

He sank to the floor and I walked out of the room, not once did I glance back. I went upstairs and began packing. 

There was no way in hell I was going to stay there after this.


	7. One Chance Meeting

**Neville Longbottom (POV)**

I met Pansy today; the first time since Hogwarts.

She's still pretty; gorgeous in fact. The only indication of her age is the lines of worry around her eyes, and even they're minimal.

She told me all the problems with her marriage to Malfoy; I can't help feeling sorry for her. The things she told me were awful. And I have to say I can kind of relate; being married to Parvati wasn't exactly a match made in heaven, but then, it wasn't totally horrible.

When I met her again, it was right in the middle of finding out that Malfoy was in the midst of an affair. I can't say my timing was right, but I know for a fact that I helped Pansy, at least a little bit. Why else would she bother listening to me?

So seeing Pansy was a pleasant surprise, and I wouldn't mind if I could see her again. She was so different from when she was at school; I was quite astonished at the change marrying Malfoy had brought over her. She seems much more mature, and getting older hasn't done her a great deal of harm.

Okay, so now I'm trying to stop thinking about her. It's not working; the image of her beautiful blue eyes keeps on running through my mind and distracting me.

"Daddy!"

My daughter Saffron greeted me, the minute I walked through the front door.

I picked her up; "Hi sweetie" I said, and she smiled.

"Mummy says I can stay here for the rest of the week" she said happily, and I smiled back.

"Really? Wow, that's great!" I said.

Parvati is a good mother, but sometimes she lets her love life take over the rest of her life and she ends up dumping our baby girl at my house so she can go out with some new bloke.

Since Parvati and I split up, Saffron has easily spent more time with me than with Parvati. Not that I'm complaining, I love my little girl to bits, but it does make for a restricted lifestyle. I know for a fact that I could get a nanny to look after Saffron, but then I wouldn't see her as much as I'd like.

I took her into the kitchen and started dinner, while she watched; chattering about what she'd done at nursery today.

When I tucked her up in bed that night, she said; "Are you and Mummy going to get back together?"

It was the strangest question for a seven year old to ask, but I tried to answer it as honestly as I could.

"No sweetie" I said, smiling sadly, "no we're not"

"Oh..." she said thoughtfully, then "okay. Goodnight Daddy!" she beamed.

I went back downstairs wondering why Saffron had asked me if I Parvati and I were going to get back together. Did she want us to, or was it just a random question from a random girl?

This got me thinking about Pansy again – not that I needed much encouragement – and I wondered what she was doing right now. Was she at home, sleeping beside Malfoy, deciding not to tell him she knew he was cheating on her, or had she left him?

It was about eleven 'o' clock when I finally went to bed, and my thoughts were still very much occupied by Pansy. It was strange that one chance meeting could change my lifetime's opinion of someone.

I've already decided that I want to see her again; why, I'm not sure. After all, for seven years she was foul to me, why should I be prepared to forget all that for her?

But I will answer all this in the morning, right now, I'd rather sleep.

And dream of Pansy probably.


	8. One Tortured, Fiery Pit of Hell

**Blaise Zabini (POV)**

Okay, I admit it, Draco is a good kisser. As in, really good. And I know I shouldn't have enjoyed it or anything, but it was kinda nice. Draco must've been gagging for it.

So now that I've kissed him a second time, I feel like a cheap slut. If I could think of another way to get information on Voldemort, I'd do it. You have no idea how bad I feel. If it wasn't for the Order, I wouldn't go around, enticing Dark Wizards away from their families. Not that I've done this before; don't get me wrong, I enjoy working for the Order, it's just the temptress part that gets me.

Now here I am, sitting in my bedroom at home, my home with Harry, and I'm looking in the mirror at the woman staring back at me. I don't look different, I only think different. And believe me; right now my mind is one tortured fiery pit of Hell.

Oh God, I think desperately, I hate what I've done. I hate the fact that Harry trusts me so much. I hate that Draco tried it on with me again, and I let him. But most of all, I hate the fact that I kind of liked sleeping with Draco. Oh man, what does that make me? I'll tell you; it makes me the worst goddamn hussy in the world.

I heard the door open and close. Harry must be home.

"Blaise!" He shouted

I took a deep breath. "I'm up here!" I said back.

The sound of his footsteps thuds on the steps and I can feel tears prickling at my eyes.

Harry pushed the door open, and I turned.

"Blaise? What's wrong?" He said softly.

"I can't do this anymore!" I sobbed, and ran to him, "I hate what I'm doing!" 

Harry put his arms around me, "Shh," he whispered, "it's alright."

We were like that for a while. When I finally lifted my head to look at him, he smiled gently back.

"Okay now?" he asked. I nodded.

He led me over to the bed and we sat down on it; he held me and said;

"You don't have to spy for us again" he said quietly, "or at least on Malfoy."

"Thank you" I said softly, and I nestled closer to him.

Harry tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry to make you do it" he whispered.

"It's okay"

Soon, we fell asleep; self-loathing really takes it out of a girl.

I was awoken by someone shaking me.

"Blaise" Harry said kindly, "come on, wake up"

I opened my eyes, and Harry was still holding me.

"Shall we go out for dinner tonight?" he asked, when I was fully awake.

"Sure" I smiled, yawning and stretching, "Dinner would be nice" Real nice, I thought silently.

I spent the rest of the say getting ready for the evening.  
A long, hot shower was just what I needed.

In the shower, I thought back to my rendezvous with Draco. I don't know why; I've been trying to put it out of my mind. But flashes of it came back to me, and I was filled with revulsion as I thought about it.

When I'd finished in the shower, I tied a bathrobe around me and went into the bedroom, opening the wardrobe door.

For the next thirty minutes, I tried and re-tried nearly every item of clothing in my wardrobe; finally deciding on a black skirt and pale blue top with spaghetti straps and a pair of black high heeled strappy sandals.

By the time I was ready it was about eight 'o' clock and Harry was already ready to go; looking very sexy in black jeans and a white shirt.

Since we live in the Muggle world, Harry had called a taxi and it was pulled up outside the door. He opened the door for me and I got in, Harry climbing in beside me.

Once we were seated in the restaurant, a waiter came over, gave us our menus then tactfully retreated until we had decided on our meal.

Then, when the waiter had left, Harry took my hand over the table and smiled.

"Feeling better now?" he said gently.

"Much better" I admitted, looking into his green eyes and finding that I meant what I was saying.

And the night was young, so who knew where we would end up.


	9. Slight Irritation

**Harry Potter (POV) **

Somewhere between working for the Order and asking my fiancé to work for me, I forgot that Blaise can't be totally unaffected by sleeping with Malfoy.

I came home today, and found her crying in our room. Seeing her so vulnerable really hit home hard; I never wanted to make her so miserable, but I did somewhere along the line and I can only apologise repeatedly for that. I hope taking her out to dinner was a good start.

She's looking at me sadly, and I can almost read what's going on in her mind. She still feels guilty for sleeping with that pig.

"It's okay" I say, "you don't have to feel bad. I was so caught up in what was best for the Order, I forgot about what's best for us. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" she says, "you asked me to do it; I could've said no. But I didn't, so therefore it's not your fault."

"Well" I say, "don't beat yourself up about it anymore. You don't have to do it anymore, if you don't want to"

"Let's forget about it shall we?" she says, smiling.

"Of course" I agree.

So the night passed in perfection; I can see Blaise visibly relaxing now that she doesn't have to think about Malfoy, and it's nice to see her genuine smile again.

But sometime, during the main course, a slight irritation crept into the conversation.

Blaise kept saying sorry for what she'd done, and I kept brushing away her apologies, saying that it didn't matter anymore. But she went ahead and kept apologising.

"I get it" I said tightly, when she'd said it for the sixth time.

She looked at me strangely and the atmosphere between us suddenly tensed.

During the remainder of the main course, we talked less and barely exchanged glances. I don't know why but seeing Blaise looking subdued at her plate only irritated me even further.

The only reason I can think of that made me angry at her, is that she had only recently slept with Malfoy, and that had a bigger effect on me than I'd first thought.  
So I asked her several questions about how she'd met Malfoy that day, and her replies were monosyllabic.

Eventually it just annoyed me so much that I turned on her.

"Could you say more than yes or no?" I snapped.

"It's difficult to relive" she replied tightly, "sorry if that's an inconvenience"

"Inconvenience my arse" I said harshly, "you just don't want to tell me"

I'll say now that I was paranoid and jealous, so I acted like a five year old. Don't hold it against me.

"Well if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to tell you" she said darkly.

I listened in shock at her words; "Excuse me for asking you to do something for me. It can't have been too much against your will; you hopped into bed with him easily enough" I spat.

Blaise looked at me, hurt glimmering in her eyes, but I was too far gone to give a damn.

"I can't believe you!" she hissed, "You asked me to do it, without giving me much of a choice, and now you're saying that it's my fault, and that I'm basically a whore? That seems pretty screwed logic if you ask me"

"That's not the only thing that's getting screwed is it?" I asked venomously.

Blaise stood up, slamming her knife and fork down on the table, and almost turning her chair over.

"Thanks very much for that." She said furiously, "Now I know what you really think, everything else is pretty clear all of a sudden. It seems I've been wasting my time feeling guilty for sleeping with Malfoy, since you don't really give a shit about me. I'm going home; and Harry? When you finally get it into your thick skull, I hope you realise what you've lost. It's such a pity you're not getting it back"

She turned and took a step, then she looked back at me;

"And for your information, I enjoyed every second of it."

Then she really did leave, and I felt like such a shit.

There were people staring at me, with accusing looks on their faces.

"Mind your own bloody business!" I snapped at a woman at the next table, who was looking at me with the most infuriating contrary expression.

I followed Blaise's lead and stood up. I threw some notes on the table and stalked out of the restaurant.

When I finally got a taxi, it was beginning to rain; so I had to stand outside in the freezing cold for about half an hour until it pulled up on the curb.

At home, Blaise was already asleep in bed, so I took some blankets from the linen cupboard and slept on the couch. 

If only I hadn't blown up at Blaise like that; we could've been happily sat in the restaurant, anticipating the night ahead.

But I did and now I'm laid here on this bloody couch and feeling every bit as regretful as I should be.


	10. A Look of Pure Evil

**Draco Malfoy (POV)**

When I finally regained consciousness, I felt absolutely terrible. And not only because Pansy had punched me. I mean, slapping her? What was I thinking? You don't hit women; it's like an unwritten rule or something.

Anyway, I wonder what Pansy is doing? I know she must've left; let's face it, who would stay after all that? But she's probably taken the kids with her, and that's one thing I'm not going to go along with.

I think about Blaise, and the usual shudder of lust comes over me. But I've got to stop thinking about her; it's her fault in the first place. She got me into this mess.

No, wait; I can't blame Blaise for everything. It's not all her fault. I'm the one who climbed into bed with her, twice. And I'm the one who slapped Pansy. I can't forget that.

I stand up, rubbing my left temple, and I go upstairs. In our room, Pansy's clothes are strewn all over the bedroom floor, the suitcase is gone and her make up is no longer laid on top of the dressing table.

So I sit on the bed, my head in my hands, and I wonder when things got so bad that my wife just left me. Oh wait, I know; it was when she found me locking lips with her old friend.

I don't know what I'm going to do now. Pansy's gone, so are the kids, Blaise had mysteriously disappeared this morning when I woke up and to top it all off, I'm left with a headache that's not going to let up on me. I won't be able to sleep it off; I won't be able to sleep full stop, so I'm not going to try.

I've just caught sight of a note sticking out of the mirror frame. I take it and open it, knowing it was from Pansy.

_Draco_

Don't bother coming after me; I don't want to see you. Go find Blaise; I'm sure she can heal your pain. If you want to see the kids, you'll have to wait until I find a new home for them. I hope you're lying there, regretting every single thing you've done to me all through our marriage. I want a divorce; sooner rather than later. I know I wouldn't be able to trust you again if we got back together, so I'll make it easier on the both of us.  
And speaking of marriage; Blaise is engaged. To Potter. 

Pansy

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands. It was Pansy's handwriting alright, that much I did know.

How could she just end our marriage like that? Did she really mean it, or was it just a spur of the moment demand? Knowing Pansy as well as I do, I'd say she meant it, but I'm trying to be positive.

I can't believe what I've just read. Blaise is engaged! And to Potter no less! Can my day get any worse than this?

So let's have a run through of all the things that have gone wrong shall we?

First of all, I slept with Blaise. And not just once; but twice.

Secondly, Pansy found out and now she's left me, with _our_ kids, and she wants a divorce.

And finally, I've just found out that Blaise is engaged to my arch enemy. I also believe that Potter is head of the Order of the Phoenix, some shitty little Anti-Voldemort group; so I think Blaise might be working for Potter and I've just been set up.

Great. All I need now is for Voldemort to find out.

At that moment, several people who I knew to be Death Eaters materialised in front of me. I could tell from their cocky smirks that I was in _big_ trouble with the man himself.

They grabbed me roughly, securing my arms behind my back, and we Disapparated.

When we finally arrived at Voldemort's hideout, he was sitting in his 'throne', wand in hand, a look of pure evil on his face.

Make that; all I need now is for Voldemort to tell me he's found out. And now I think he's going to kill me.

What a way to go.


	11. Public Display of Affection

**Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy (POV) **

Well, now I'm standing outside of Neville's house, debating whether to ring the doorbell, or to run away and hope he never saw me.

Before I could come to any decision, the door opened and Neville himself appeared in the doorway.

"Hi" he grinned, "What can I do for you?"

"You could let me in" I said, "and let me tell you all about my leaving Draco"

His eyes widened; "You left him?"

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to stay with him when I knew he was screwing someone else did you?"

"I guess I did" Neville shrugged.

"Gee thanks" I rolled my eyes, "just insult me a little bit more"

"Come on in" he said, and stood by to let me through.

I went in and then we went in to the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, when I'd sat down on the sofa.

"No thanks. I just need to tell you what happened" I said.

"Okay, spill"

So I told him everything; about how I had confronted Draco when he came home, how Draco had taken it. Everything.

"...and then he slapped me" I said quietly.

"He did _what?_ Neville yelled, making me jump.

"He hit me" I said again, "but don't worry; I socked him one back"

A grin spread across Neville's face as I said that.

"You did?" He asked, "Nice"

"Oh it was, trust me. He sank to the floor like a sack of cement"

"Um, Pansy?" Neville asked several moments later, "Why did you come and tell _me_ all of this?"

"You're the only person who knows about Draco's affair" I said simply, "and I wouldn't trust anyone else to keep it that way"

"It's nice to know you trust me."

"It's nice to know I can."

There was a silence, and the longer it drew on, the more awkward it felt.

"I'd better go" I said finally, standing up, "I've got to pick the kids up from my mother in law's"

"Draco's mother?"

"Yeah, Narcissa's great; she loves them" I said.

When we reached the door, Neville held it open for me. He's so sweet.

"See you later Neville" I said, turning to go.

"Yeah see you Pansy" he said.

I was almost on the street when he said;

"If you need somewhere to stay, my door is always open"

I smiled, "Thanks." I said, "For everything."

So then I really did go, and for some reason, I was happy. I'd thought that leaving Draco would've made me depressed or, at the very least, a bit emotional. But no, I was content. Maybe telling someone about my problems was a good thing. 

And Neville is just so wonderful; he knows the right thing to say and when to say it. If I wasn't just coming out of a long marriage, I could seriously consider getting with him.

Okay, so the next stop is Blaise's. I know I said I was going to pick my kids up, but I think seeing my old friend is more pressing.

I know where she lives; back when we still talked, she sent me a letter with her new address on. As far as I know she hasn't moved.

Oh, and as for Blaise being engaged, I only just remembered when I left Draco that note. If my darling ex-husband has found it yet, I know he'll be livid. Just what I was hoping for.

When I arrive at her house, I don't dawdle and I ring the doorbell.

A few moments later, it opens and Potter answers.

He looks at me, trying to remember who I am, and when he finally gets it, his eyes darken in suspicion.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asks in a hoarse voice.

Poor Potter, he looks like he's been through hell. His face is pale and drawn, and he looks as though he hasn't slept in ages.

"Is Blaise there?" I ask in my most polite voice.

"Why, does Malfoy want to know?" he asks venomously.

"Oh, so you know too then?"

"Know what?" he says.

"That Blaise is sleeping with Draco" I say, wondering if I haven't just landed Blaise in it.

"I know" he says and I cringe internally. "I asked her to do it!"

"Excuse me?" I say quietly.

"I'll let _her_ explain it"

From the way he says 'her' I can tell Potter and Blaise have had some sort of fight.

Blaise appears in the doorway now, and she looks just as bad as Potter did.

"Oh" she says when she sees me. "Pansy."

"Yes, it's me" I say cheerfully, though I'm feeling far from cheerful, "surprised?"

"Yes. You'd better come in" and she lets me in her house.

She leads me into the kitchen; from where I was standing at the door, it looked as though her fiancé was sleeping on the couch.

"So," Blaise says when we're seated at the table.

"Let's get straight to the point" I say bluntly, "you slept with my husband. Why?"

"First of all" she says quickly, "it was for ... the Order. You know about the Order, right?"

I nod.

"I was asked to do it. I didn't want to, but I did." She pauses, "And it meant nothing. Honestly Pansy, I wish I hadn't done it."

"Don't say that" I say "I'm glad you did"

"Well, at least someone's happy" she mutters.

"What d'you mean?" 

"Harry thinks I enjoyed it" she says dully, "we had a fight. He slept on the couch last night. Some of the things he said ... they were awful ..."

And she starts to cry. I know then that Blaise never wanted it to happen; that she was caught by the fact that she'd known Draco at school. I feel sorry for her all of a sudden; something which I'm surprised I can still feel.

"I'm s-sorry" she sobs, "I'll tell Draco tomorrow and you can go back to being one big happy family"

"Please don't" I say, and she looks at me through tear filled eyes.

"W-what?"

"Draco and I have split up. I left him" I say frankly.

"I'm so sorry"

"You don't have to be. It's the best thing to happen to me"

"Huh?" Blaise looks terribly confused now and I feel I have to straighten things out.

I explain what happened and she alternates between shame, anger and pity.

"That bastard!" she keeps saying, when she hears about Draco's reaction, "I can't believe he did that to you!"

"Yes, well, I'm beginning to realise that" I say, "So what about you?" I ask her.

"I came home yesterday" she begins, "after seeing Draco, and I just felt so worthless that I told Harry I didn't want to do it again. He was really sweet, telling me I didn't have to, and then we went out to dinner. Everything was going fine, until he suddenly just snaps at me. And then it just blew up from there. I don't understand it" she added, frowning, "he just went off it and started saying all sorts of stuff. It's not like him"

I listened in silence as she told me what Potter had said. It was quite shocking actually, the things he called her.

"Sounds to me" I say, "like he was jealous. And paranoid. He thinks you liked sleeping with Draco."

"But why? I said I was sorry, I told him I didn't like it. Why does he still think I did?"

"It's the male ego sweetie" I tell her, "men don't like to feel insecure. When they do, they get all shitty and blame everyone but themselves."

"Why thank you for that analysis Pansy" a sarcastic voice says behind me.

I look round and Potter is stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh," I say, "it's you"

"What did you come here for?" he asks me, angrily.

"To find out why your fiancé slept with my husband." I tell him, "And to tell her that we've split. Is that a problem for you?"

"I'm not so sure I have a fiancé anymore" he mutters and Blaise inhales sharply.

"Oh really?" I say, "Well I think you do. And the both of you have some explaining to do for each other"

"No Pansy," Blaise says suddenly, "if he wants to break it off, let him. I don't think I want to marry an asshole"

"_I'm_ an asshole? I don't think so!"

"If you listened to me, then you'd know how I really felt! But no, you're just so happy thinking you're right!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T SCREW ON COMMAND!"

"I don't know Harry," Blaise says calmly, while I can only watch them trade insults, "If Ginny says screw, your trousers are already at your ankles!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Harry says dangerously.

"And you know I hated sleeping with Malfoy!" Blaise says despairingly.

There was a long, long silence, in which I sat awkwardly looking from Blaise who had stood and stormed up to Potter. I could feel the tension in the air.

Then suddenly, they took one look at each other, and just started the biggest lip lock right there in the kitchen.

"Urgh, get a room!" I protest.

They pull apart and grin sheepishly, "Sorry, don't know what came over me" Blaise laughs.

"Sure you don't" I smile, "It looks like everything's okay here. I think I'll go, before I witness another gross PDA."

"PDA?" Potter asks, confused.

"Public display of affection" I explain.

"Oh right"

"I'll see you two ... some other time" I say, standing up, "I'll show myself out, don't worry"

When I'm in the living room, I take a last look back, and sure enough, Blaise and Potter are attached from the neck upwards. It's quite sweet, in a hormonal sort of way, and I feel a wistful pang as I think of how Draco and I used to kiss as passionately as that.

But that's all in the past, and I'm going to put it behind me. And who knows? Maybe I'll find someone else...


	12. Voldemort's Hideout

**Harry Potter (POV)**

Okay, so I'm here in the kitchen, with Blaise pressed against the wall, and we're kissing as though our lives depend on it. Hey, if this is what I get when we fight, I'll do it more often.

Blaise is trying to unbutton my shirt, but I'm not about to do it in the kitchen. What would the neighbours think? So I try to lead her to the bedroom, and pretty soon, we're having the most fabulous sex we've had since I asked her to marry me.

I feel so stupid for ever doubting her. Which makes me doubly glad that we finally got through it in the end.

I thank Pansy for finally getting us to talk; and I feel kinda bad that we made her witness our fight. It's a surprise she actually split from Malfoy, I thought she was devoted to him, but maybe finding out he was having an affair put paid to that devotion. She seems happier in any case; not that I know her very well.

When I woke up, and rolled out of bed, I smiled at a sleeping Blaise. I know Blaise is gorgeous, but I mustn't have looked at her properly for a long time. She is so beautiful and I just want to jump straight back into bed with her. I think I should go and have a cold shower or something before I act on that impulse.  
When I had finished in the shower, I figured I may as well tell Blaise that I had to go into work.

"Blaise" I whispered, gently shaking her awake, "honey, I'm just going into headquarters ok? I'll see you in a couple of hours yeah?"

"Mmm, come back to bed" she murmured, and I grinned.

"I'd love to babe, but I can't"

"Alright ... bye ..." and then she was asleep again.

So when I get into HQ, I find that the whole place is in chaos. I missed more sex with Blaise for this? Brilliant.

I pulled Luna from the throng of people rushing around.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"We've found Voldemort's hideout!" she squealed breathlessly, and my heart stopped.

"What? Really? How?"

"You know how Ginny went to spy on the Inner Circle?" I nodded, "Well, she asked one of them to take her to see Voldemort, like she was a real supporter, and they did just that. So when she came back, she told us exactly where it was!"

"And where's that?" I asked.

"Underneath Gringotts"

"_WHAT!_

"That's what I thought"

"Tell everyone" I said, "that it's time"

Luna's eyes widened in surprise, but she hurried away to tell everyone.

I swore, when I was still at school, that if we ever found Voldemort's hideout, we'd attack. I'm trying to keep this promise, but I don't think we're quite ready yet. I just hope Voldemort doesn't know we know.

Soon, nearly everyone was assembled; some people weren't in today, or they were off on a mission.

"Now that we know where Voldemort's hideout is" I began, "I think we're nearly ready to go. Does everyone know that new hex Hermione showed you yesterday?"  
There was a general murmur of assent.

"If Luna sends messages to the people who aren't here, we can be ready by tomorrow. I want you all to practice both defense and attacking charms, hexes and spells as much as you can, and get a good night's sleep. I know it sounds stupid but we need to be prepared.

"We'll go in teams of ... five and you can choose those people in your group as long as you know you can work with them. I don't want any fighting, arguing or moaning, this is too important to fight about."

That said, I went on to tell them that they had to be here early and most of all, to be careful while we were there.

I suppose it's easy for me to stand there and say no fighting, but that's just exactly what I'd been doing with Blaise earlier, and I feel like a hypocrite for lecturing the rest of the Order, when I'd only just been doing the same

So for the rest of the day I helped Luna write the messages to send to those that weren't there today. Some people practised the spells and charms, while others went home and mentally prepared themselves for the next day.

"Hey Harry?" Luna said, "Shall I send one to Blaise, or are you just going to tell her?"

"Oh, I'll tell her" I replied.

"How's it going with you two anyway?" Luna asked, "Still living in paradise?"

"Not exactly" I laughed, "we've just made up from a fight. Bodes well for a happy future huh?"

"You'll both be okay," Luna said, "you're meant to be together" she added simply.

"Thanks Luna" 

I remember this when I go home at seven, and I know for sure that Blaise and I are meant to be from the way my heart suddenly speeds up when I see her.

"Hi gorgeous" I said, coming up behind her and putting my hands on her waist, kissing her neck.

"Hey there" she said, turning round and planting a kiss on my lips. "Have a nice day?"

"I wouldn't say nice" I said "but pretty productive all the same?"

"What happened?" she asked, taking a dinner plate from the cupboard.

"We found Voldemort's hideout"

The plate slipped from her hands, crashing to the floor.

"Shit!" she cursed as she bent down to clear the mess. "You've found it? Really?"

"Yeah ... well, Ginny found it" I admitted.

"Ginny? Really?" she asked tightly.

"Blaise there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Ginny" I sigh.

"I know" she looked up and grinned, "I'm just teasing"

"Why you –" I began, but then she gave me a come hither look, so I went hither and kissed her again.

"We really have to stop doing this in the kitchen" I said when we pulled apart.

"Why, though? It's so exciting" Blaise smiled.

"Yeah, but it's not very comfortable" I pointed out.

"You're right ... Race you upstairs!"

Hmm, we were going to end up in bed again. I really shouldn't ... ah what the hell.

And I ran upstairs after her.


	13. Wishful Thinking

**Neville Longbottom (POV)**

When Pansy turned up on my doorstep for the first time, I was surprised. I was even more surprised when she told me she and Malfoy had split.

But that was nothing compared to when I opened the door a second time and found her standing there.

"Sorry to keep doing this to you" she smiled, "but I just wondered if your offer was still open?"

"Of course it is" I said, and I meant it.

"So it's really okay if I stay here for a couple of nights?" She asked uncertainly.

"Stay here forever if you want," I said, hoping she'd take me up on that offer.

"Forever? Wow that's a long time," she grinned, "but I can't stay that long"

"Well, in case you do," I said, "that offer's open as well"

"That's so sweet" Pansy said softly, "just like you"

She looked at me with the strangest expression on her face. I found myself wishing she _would_ stay with me forever.

"So where are your kids?" I asked, trying to think of something to say.

"You see," Pansy began, "when I told you I was going to pick them up, I was. But then I decided to stop and see Blaise. Oh don't worry," she added when I looked sharply at her, "I didn't attack her or anything. It was quite ... interesting"

"Sounds like fun" I remarked, and she smiled again.

"Oh it was, except for the final display of affection." She shuddered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Potter and Blaise have been having some marital problems, and they decided they were going to take the kiss and make up part literally"

"Not a pretty sight I guess" I said.

"No not really"

"Anyway, why don't you come in ... again" I said finally.

"Thanks" she said, and for the second time she came into my house.

The next hour and a half were the shortest of my life. One minute I was asking Pansy in, the next she was leaving.

When she left, my house seemed terribly quiet without her; quiet and sort of lonely.

Saffron was at my grandmother's house; so I figured I'd better go and pick her up.

When I did, she chattered at high speed, but I couldn't figure out what the hell she was on about, so I just kind of nodded and smiled at her; hopefully she didn't notice.

For about the hundredth time since Parvati and I separated, I was on my own when Saffron had gone to bed. It's been happening a lot since Parvati's been dropping our daughter on my doorstep. I suppose I'm just going to have to get used to it, but maybe if I'm really lucky, I'll meet a wonderful woman, with teenage daughter who can baby-sit for us when we go out.

Well, I'm half-way there at; I've met the wonderful woman at least.


	14. Seduction 101

**Ginny Weasley (POV)**

Okay, I hate to say this, and Dean would probably kill me, but spying on the Inner Circle is kind of fun. I'm the only girl there; aside from Bellatrix Lestrange, and let's face it, she's not exactly exciting to be around. But I get all of this attention from the Death Eaters and for once I feel ... important. I'm not ignored; hell, I only have to walk into a room for everyone to look at me. That never happens at the Order. I mean, Harry's totally occupied with the Order and Blaise, and I'm happy for him, but before that he used to take time to talk to me. Now he doesn't. Ron and Hermione? Well, what can I say about them? Oh I know: _inseparable._ Nearly every time I see them, they're making out; you'd think they didn't have a job to do. And Luna's too preoccupied by _The Quibbler_ to spend time with me. Before I went to spy on the Inner Circle, she was completely obsessed by it and I'm glad she's finally found her passion, but I've been kicked to the curb because of it.

Don't get me wrong, I love working for Harry and the Order and everything, and I could never be an essentially evil person, but being good, well ... it sucks sometimes.

Right now, I'm sitting next to Jake Brewer, a new recruit, kind of like me. Except I know for a fact that Jake is really evil. It's actually kind of a turn on to know he's killed a guy. Whoa, never thought I'd say _that._

I'm flirting away like crazy with Jake, and he's flirting back, so eventually I know where we'll end up. In bed. Together. But it's strictly platonic. I need info; he just needs a good screwing. Urgh, listen to me! I sound like such a hussy! But it's funny, you know, because I'm not ashamed; I just feel like somebody wants me. Or that somebody chose me out of a hundred other captives to sleep with, instead of always telling me later, later I'll be with you.

Oh what am I saying? I want someone to fall in love with me. That's what this is all about. If I knew I had somebody waiting back home for me, then I'd pack up right now and leave – oh yeah. I've just remembered. Dean. He loves me. Or at least he says he does. But once that might've been enough; right now, I just don't feel like he does. Love me that is.

"Ginny?" Jake says to me now, snapping me out of my daze, "Are you ok?"

I give him my most dazzling, seductive smile and say, "Yes Jake, I'm fine" 

And then I kiss him hard before I change my mind.

You have no idea how hard it is to sleep with somebody and not feel a thing. Even kissing someone creates a passion in you. That's why, now, when I kiss Jake, I can almost feel as though we're in love with each other. Yeah, like that could ever happen.

So now, his hands are going all over me; even in the most provocative places. And what am I doing to stop him? Not a damn thing. Eventually, by unspoken agreement, we get up off the couch, stagger towards the stairs, lips still glued together, and manage to make it up to the bedroom upstairs. It's cold in here but I'm sure Jake and I can heat it up a little.

Later, when Jake was lying asleep beside me, and I was just beginning to doze off, there was a knock on the door.

"Brewer? You in here?" A brusque voice stirred Jake from his sleep.

"Yeah, why?" he replied, while leaning down to kiss me.

"The Dark Lord has called a meeting" the voice told him, "in the Hall in five minutes"

"Oh right" Jake said quickly, "yeah ok"

Footsteps could be heard, retreating from the corridor outside the bedroom.

I looked at Jake, who had jumped swiftly out of bed and was pulling on his robes. Deciding that Voldemort would want me there at the meeting too, I rolled out of bed. But instead of putting on my own robes, I went over to Jake, wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. He turned and kissed me back and I could tell he wanted to get back into bed again, but then he pulled away quickly before anything happened.

"Do we have to go down?" I asked, pouting.

"The Dark Lord wants us there" Jake said, by way of explanation.

I gave a sigh of irritation and got dressed. By the time I was ready he had already gone down to the meeting hall without me.

So I made my way there alone, thinking, not about the Order or my mission, but curiously, about Jake. He was actually quite nice. Instead of just falling asleep after we'd had sex, we talked for a while, which was sweet of him, since I'm there purely for entertainment for Voldemort's Death Eaters. He even told me, in complete confidence, that he'd never really wanted to be a Death Eater, it was just that his dad had pushed him into it and now he couldn't back out. So then I told him about being ignored when I was back home with my family, about how lonely it feels to be the youngest, only girl in a family of nine. When I looked back at him after my little speech, he didn't look bored, or tell me not to be so stupid; he said he didn't know why anybody would want to ignore me. I was quite flattered.

When I eventually went into the meeting hall, most of the Death Eaters were already there; only the few that were out on Voldemort's orders weren't.

I noticed Voldemort was at the head of the long table with two of his highly praised Death Eaters standing beside him. Malfoy was there too, only there was a distinct look of panic on his features; he had to be in trouble.

"This" Voldemort said after the talk had subsided and I had taken my seat – next to Jake, in case you were wondering – "is what happens when one of you decides to carry out a liaison with someone known to be a traitor"

So Blaise had done a good job then.

He pulled out his wand, turned to Malfoy and yelled _"Crucio!"_

Malfoy screamed in pain and several Death Eaters gasped out loud at the desperate note in his cry. I had to turn away; watching someone being tortured isn't my idea of fun.

Someone grabbed my hand and held it tightly, comfortingly. I looked up and there was Jake, giving me a tiny little smile as if to reassure me. And it did. Very much.

As Malfoy's trembling body fell to the ground, I could only hope that I wouldn't get the same treatment if Voldemort found out why I was really here. I gave him the excuse that my family treated me like I was invisible and that I had finally found my 'dark side'.

I think somewhere in my mind I really believed what I was saying. Or at least the bit about everyone ignoring me. I know Voldemort could read my mind otherwise I'd just be another body in the gutter and life would go on as cruelly as before. So he must have believed me at least a little bit because he left me alive and he hasn't tortured me or anything while I've been here.

I haven't told anybody the truth, but I feel compelled to tell Jake because he confessed to me. But that is just stupid; I cannot go around telling everybody me secrets. I don't want the same fate as Malfoy.

And speaking of Malfoy, he stood up, if a little unsteadily, and then bowed to Voldemort as though the Dark Lord had granted him an immense gift. But Voldemort still doesn't look pleased with his once-favourite Death Eater.

"This could ruin all of my plans!" he said dangerously, and there was real rage in his merciless eyes. "Already Potter's organisation could be tracking us! You fool; all for the sake of a woman!"

All around the room, you could feel the Death Eaters' fear that Voldemort would kill Malfoy. In all his years, apparently, old Draco has never been at fault with his master, so it comes as a surprise that Voldemort is actually contemplating whether to kill him.

Then a strange, unknown smirk appeared where the scowl of rage had been.

"No matter" he said calmly, lowering his wand from a relieved looking Malfoy, "we can correct this. _You_ will correct this" he shot at Malfoy, who flinched and then nodded eagerly.

"I want you to kill Blaise Zabini" the Dark Lord announced.

Oh no, this wasn't meant to happen! I can tell from the look on Malfoy's face that he wants to protest but is too afraid of what might happen to him. So he merely nods and murmurs his agreements.

I, however, am horrified, but I hope it doesn't show because then I'd be in trouble. But I need to warn Blaise and the Order before it's too late.


	15. The Battle Begins

**Blaise Zabini (POV)**

I cannot believe how happy I am right now. Harry is laid next to me, his arm wrapped around me, and I am so glad we made up.

I'm also a little scared; the Order has found Voldemort's lair, and I'm scared that we won't be able to defeat him, and we'll all die trying. Morbid? Yes I know, but those are the kind of thoughts running through my mind right now.

I'm glad I've straightened everything out with Pansy, although she didn't seem too upset that Malfoy had been sleeping with me. She seemed quite glad herself.

I think it's time we both got up. They'll be expecting us at HQ and it wouldn't be a good idea to be late.

So I roll over, wake Harry up and get up to go in the shower. When I got out, I got dressed. Robes were probably a good idea so I pulled out some midnight blue ones and slipped them.

By the time I'm ready, Harry is only just stepping into the shower.

"Care to join me?" he asks, grinning wickedly.

"No thanks. Tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass" I say and I go downstairs.

I start to make breakfast, and it's ready by the time Harry has just walked down the stairs.

We tuck in and make short work of breakfast, and then we head off to the Order.

When we get there, we find we're one of the first ones there, which is only right, since Harry's the Leader. As more and more people arrive, several of them look at me and smirk, knowing as they did that I'd had to sleep with Malfoy. But I rather not care to think about that right now.

"Right" Harry says, grabbing everyone's attention at once, "this is it. I know we can do this; I've seen you all practicing hexes and curses, doing everything you can to get it right. I know there will be casualties; there always are, but I have no desire to bury those that have died. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime. I hope you'll all come back and I hope we all have a few more years left at the end of it"

A long, long silence filled the air; I hated the fact that there were tears in my eyes, but I wasn't the only one. In a way, Harry's speech had strengthened us, because we were all determined to come out of this alive.

"The first group will go to Diagon Alley and make sure that there are no Death Eaters running around. I don't think there will be, but you can never be too sure. The second group; go into Gringotts and make sure no innocent witch or wizard gets caught in the battle. Third group; get any spy that we sent there out so they can fight with us. The rest of us, by that time, will be there and the battle will have started"

Harry finished his speech abruptly; I looked at him and saw that he didn't want to do this anymore than we did. But Voldemort often brings people to do things they don't want to.

So the first group Apparated to Diagon Alley to see if the coast was clear, and the rest of us waited around anxiously for their signal. When it came, the second group nervously Disapparated and we waited again for the signal.

I was in the third group, so with a feeling of great trepidation, I Apparated with the rest, kept closely together and hunted around for our spies.

The silence was unbearable but we had to maintain it otherwise we might be found. I was shaking, fearing what might be in every shadow, thinking of Harry back at the Order HQ and wishing we could go back to this morning when we were in bed. I have never been so afraid in my life and I don't ever wish to again.

Whoever was in front must've had a good idea where we were going because we didn't seem to be stopping or slowing down. It would've been so easy for someone to ambush us, and we might never get out alive.

The light from my wand landed on the ring Harry gave to me when he proposed; it was a small emerald surrounded by a ring of diamonds. Apparently it used to belong to his mother. The diamonds sparkled and the emerald gave off a tiny glimmer of green light. It reminded me of Harry's eyes and that gave me some comfort.

Suddenly I heard voices and we stopped to listen to them.

"Jake, please" said a voice which I knew to be Ginny's, "come with me. I have to leave."

"But why?" said a second voice, "Why do you have to leave?"

From the tone of Ginny's voice, I can tell she likes this Jake very much and that she wants to tell him everything about the Order. But we can't take the risk that he might tell Voldemort.

After a few hushed whispers, three of our group came out of our hiding place and went towards Ginny's voice.

There was a long silence.

"Lavender?" Ginny hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Here to get you out of here" Lavender explained.

I chanced a look from our hiding place and saw that the other two wizards who went with Lavender had their wands on a good-looking man, around Ginny's age. Ginny, however, looked undecided.

"This is what I was about to tell you Jake" she said to him, "I'm a spy"

But Jake's face didn't darken like any normal Death Eater's would have done. He smiled with relief.

"But this is great!" he laughed.

"What?" Ginny, Lavender and the other two wizards asked.

"I told you before I never wanted to be a Death Eater, Ginny" Jake smiled, "Now I can get the hell out of here!"

"Whoa, hold up there" Lavender said loudly, "how do we know you're not lying?"

Ginny walked slowly towards him, a grave look on her face. "Are you lying?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

He looked back at her, a sweet smile on his face; "I wouldn't lie to you" he whispered sincerely.

Ginny turned back to Lavender; "He's not lying. I believe him" she said.

I hope for her sake that we aren't making a terrible mistake in leaving Jake alive.

Ten minutes later, we'd gathered all of the spies that we sent to Voldemort's Inner Circle, and Lavender sent the signal to Harry and the Order. We waited outside of Gringotts, with the first two groups for them to arrive.

We didn't have to wait long; within two minutes, Harry Apparated in front of us and the tension in the air increased.

As we walked back into Gringotts, there were about five Death Eaters milling around. When they saw us they immediately began to fire curses at us, but we were too quick for them and we managed to incapacitate four of them before they could call for the rest of Voldemort's minions.

The fifth Death Eater, however, had managed to stay out of harms way, and was sneaking off further into Gringotts. But a swift hex from Harry stopped him in his tracks. There was a silence, for the time being. I looked anxiously at Harry; he squeezed my hand just as another wave of Death Eaters arrived.

By then, there were so many of them that we had to split up and individually take care of Voldemort's henchmen. The only times we killed were when there were Death Eaters who truly deserved it. For example, Hermione headed straight for someone at the back of the group, blasting Death Eaters out of the way, and in a flash of green light, the Death Eater was dead. He was the one who'd killed her parents.

Before I knew it, I was confronted by Draco, who looked as though he was attacking me against his better judgement. He sent harmless curses my way, but deliberately made them miss. Then I noticed the small smirk and I knew he was lulling me into a false sense of security before he really attacked me. But I refuse to let him get the better of me.

So instead of making my curses miss too, I started flinging hexes at him. An Impediment Jinx stopped him in his tracks just as he began to mutter an incantation. Only his eyes were moving; looking around helplessly.

Something in them stopped me from jinxing him further. There was a pleading look in his silvery eyes, and I hesitated. Just for a second, but it was enough to convince Malfoy that I wouldn't kill him. And I think he may have been right, because I've never killed anyone before, I don't know how I'm going to kill anyone now.

All around me the sounds of battle are echoing in Gringotts marble entrance; spells flying through the air, narrowly missing people's heads. Shouts and screams can be heard as Death Eaters and Order members alike attack, and above all, the furious commands from Voldemort and Harry. Both are incensed with rage that the other may have the upper hand. But to me, it doesn't look like anybody has the advantage.

I looked back at Malfoy and saw that he was starting to unfreeze. He has his wand pointed at me before I can raise my own.

"Your mistake Blaise" he said, smirking malevolently, "was thinking that you could tempt me into spilling the Dark Lord's secrets. Now you'll pay"

"No my mistake" I said, with much more bravado than I felt, "was thinking that I couldn't kill you. I think I'm going to enjoy it even more now."

His eyes narrowed while I frantically tried to think of a different spell. No matter what I just said, I wasn't going to enjoy killing him. Or anybody, for that matter. If I could just get to Harry and help him fight off the Death Eaters that had attacked him, then I wouldn't have to deal with Malfoy.

The biggest problem is that I know him. I used to go out with him; I _slept_ with him, for crying out loud! And, yes, I know that I don't love him in any way, shape or form, but having sex with him made me wonder whether I really hated him as much as I thought I had. 

But why am I second-guessing myself? I'm wasting time when I should just be emotionless, calm and composed, blasting my way through Death Eaters so that I can help the one I really _do_ love.

_Well,_ I finally decided, _I'll wipe that smirk of his face._


	16. Draco's Regret

**Draco Malfoy**

How many times have I stared into those deep blue eyes in the past few days? How many times have I kissed those lips? I can't count the amount of times I've done so; but how can I kill her when I still feel something for her? Even though I know she betrayed me and that she doesn't really love me, I could quite easily forgive her everything just to know she didn't hate me. But I disobeyed my master for her, and look where that got me.

I honestly thought Voldemort was going to kill me earlier. When he raised his wand, I thought _"Avada Kedavra"_ was going to come from his lips instead of _"Crucio."_ But I was wrong, thank God; I was wrong. I can't defy Voldemort again, or he really _will_ kill me.

I hate the fact that I've become exactly what my father became; a slave to a power-mad killer. I swore that I would never follow in his footsteps, but here I am, walking the same metaphorical ground he did and doing the bidding of a higher power. How could I have taken the same path as my father when I did my best to do the opposite?

Pansy was one of the best things that ever happened to me, yet I had thrown it away just for a moment of heated passion with a girl I thought was serious when she said she loved me. And now I find that I can't even look at her directly, because I get that deep, guilty feeling instead of the previous shudder of lust.

Blaise looked at me with dark fury in her eyes. I found myself slightly chilled at that look, but I gripped my wand tighter than ever and threw a Stunning Spell at her; she didn't have to die yet. If only I could explain that I had orders to kill her.

_Why am I wasting time?_ I wondered, vaguely aware that I was supposed to be killing Blaise. _Voldemort will kill me if I don't do it._

She dodged the spell and sent one right back at me. Surprisingly I feel glad that I missed. I am supposed to be unattatched to my victims; why do I feel a strong wall of emotion stopping me from hurting her in any way? I know I can't kill her in cold blood; we've shared too much for that. And yes, I know it was all a lie, but I think some part of me still loves her for some reason.

So that's how it went for a while; I threw spells, curses, hexes at her, she dodged them and sent them back, and it was my turn to dodge them. My fellow Death Eaters had their hands full with Blaise's friends; I should've helped them, but I was too engrossed with not killing Blaise that I forgot everything else.

I wish I had never been tempted into sleeping with her. I wished I'd never hurt Pansy, and that I'd made the Malfoy name one of respect instead of hearing people talk about it with that degree of both fear and contempt in their voices. But I failed, and I am paying the heavy price for that.

Then I heard a triumphant shriek from Voldemort and I turned. He had Potter tied in magical ropes and struggling to get free. I caught my master's eye and I knew he was about to put me under the Imperius Curse. I must have been taking too long to kill Blaise and Voldemort was sick of waiting.

The spell hit me with so much force that I stumbled backwards. But the bliss of not having to think took over and I heard Voldemort's voice in my mind.

_"Kill her!"_ It said, in such a soothing voice I was obliged to do as it asked, _"Kill her now!"_

In my mind's eye, I saw Blaise's back was facing me. She was trying desperately to fight her way through Death Eaters and Order members to get to Harry. Now was the perfect time to strike.

I raised my wand; noticing that she wasn't going to turn and see me. That she wasn't going to be able to protect herself or jump out of the way. Even though my mind and body were under my master's control, I still felt guilty that she would never reach Potter, or that she would never get to marry him.

But: _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ I said regardless, hearing my voice echo around the entrance of Gringotts, and watching the arrow of green light tearing through the air towards her.


	17. The Power of Love

**Harry Potter (POV)**

I have to get rid of these ropes! Malfoy is under the Imperius Curse and I know Voldemort wants to kill Blaise. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what the Dark Lord is up to.

I try to position my wand just right so I can use a Severing Charm on my bindings. But one false move and I might just end up cutting my own hand off. Not a good idea, in the grand scheme of things.

But I persevered, and found the right spot, muttered the charm and felt the ropes fall from my wrists. Then I used it on the ropes around my legs and jumped up quickly.

Malfoy was raising his wand in a kind of trance; Voldemort had performed the Imperius Curse on him already. Malfoy took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say the incantation.

_"BLAISE!"_ I yelled loudly, seeing her anxious face light up as she saw I was okay.

I pointed behind her and she turned just as Malfoy waved his wand. The green light sped towards and I looked away. I didn't want to see the light hit her body and sweep the life from her.

I felt tears fall from my eyes and I was reminded of the day Sirius was killed. It was very much like this, and memories I'd kept secret for years crept unbidden from the depths of my mind.

I looked up, my body blazing with rage, and I was all set to kill Malfoy when I saw that Blaise was picking herself up from the floor. Surely she hadn't survived that? But then, I never actually saw the curse hit her; I'd turned away hadn't I? The rage was replaced by a deep ecstasy.

I watched as Blaise turned to Malfoy and I saw that she didn't look angry; just sad. Hurrying over to them, desperate in case Malfoy cursed her again and she wouldn't survive, I saw that the Imperius Curse had been lifted from Malfoy.

"I don't want to kill you Draco" Blaise was saying as I approached.

Malfoy looked at her in wondrous amazement; "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't – can't kill you" she said above the sound of battle around us. "I know you didn't want to kill me. You were under the Imperius Curse"

"Blaise" I said, "Imperius Curse or not; he very nearly succeeded in doing the same thing you don't want to do"

"Harry, killing him would make me as bad as Voldemort. Killing him because I have to? I just can't do it"

Then she looked at Malfoy again and said in a wistful kind of voice; "Sorry"

She raised her wand, saw the fear in his eyes and shouted _"STUPEFY!"_

Malfoy sank to the floor in a jet of red light.

I looked at Blaise and wondered how she could be so calm about all of this.

"I couldn't kill Malfoy" she said, a determined look appearing in her eyes, "because he didn't deserve it, in the end. But Voldemort? He definitely deserves it. Come on"

We made our way over to where Voldemort was, watching the proceedings with an almost indifferent air. I knew that whatever happened to his Death Eaters was of no consequence to him; to make any difference we had to get rid of him first.

We approached him, together, and he watched us, an amused sneer on his face.

"Well, well" he said casually, "the happy couple comes forward to defeat me? You forget Potter, that I cannot be defeated; as I have proved to you more than once."

"I was young and naïve, Tom" I said calmly, using his real name; something which Dumbledore used to do. "You were right; I did like to play the hero. But I'm no hero; I seem to kill more people than I save."

"What then, do you intend to do?" Voldemort asked, his confidence slipping a notch.

"The thing you know nothing about" I said, looking up into that snake-like face and red eyes.

All around me, Order members, having finished their task of incapacitating Death Eaters, appeared, standing with me.

"And what is that?" Voldemort said.

I knew he had more Death Eaters around somewhere. We had to act fast.

United against him, I felt the strongest power flow through the group and to me. My wand vibrated with the sheer energy of it.

"Love. The one thing you cannot understand"

"How can you use love against me? I, the most powerful Dark Wizard known to man, defeated by mere love?"

I laughed softly; "Mere love? Haven't you ever heard the saying _'Love conquers all'?"_

Voldemort flushed with rage; "Love does not conquer all! Power does!"

I stayed silent, letting the energy flow through me and everyone around me. It gave me hope, courage, everything that I thought I'd had but never really possessed. Voldemort's words no longer affected me.

"You know nothing about love, Tom. Your biggest downfall."

I raised my wand before he could say another word.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Shouted twenty different voices.

My wand burned under my hand, but I held on. A beam of light hit Voldemort in the chest, but it wasn't green. It was a deep, bright yellow and a warm feeling emanated from it; filling me with pure happiness. The power of the people around me was filtered through my wand, but Voldemort was still alive; writhing on the ground, howling in pain. We needed more energy, but how? How could we find more strength when the whole of the Order was already here?

I heard a slight scuffling noise and the Order was instantly alert. Malfoy had somehow been revived and was standing a few feet away. He watched as Voldemort screamed at him to get more Death Eaters, but Malfoy neither moved or spoke; he simply stood, suspended between doing Good and doing Evil, unsure what to do, which way to turn.

Then he came forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt a last surge of energy run through me to my wand and the beam of light grew brighter and stronger.

With a last unearthly scream, Voldemort stopped moving and lay still. I stood, waiting for him to get back up, with his high-pitched laugh and merciless red eyes...

He was gone.

The silence was deafening; after the cries of Voldemort, it all seemed unnaturally quiet.

"Has he – gone?" a voice said from behind me.

I took a last look at Voldemort's body and smiled.

"Yes" I said, knowing it was true. "He's gone."

We were in no state to celebrate, but there were hugs all round. People smiling and laughing; kissing their loved ones. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny, still in Death Eater's clothing, holding onto an ashen-faced man. But it was alright; Ginny was smiling and planting kisses on the man's forehead.

Blaise, Malfoy and I were the only ones who hadn't moved. I did so now, turning to them and watching their faces carefully.

"Thank you" I said eventually to Malfoy, knowing I no longer had an enemy in him.

I held out my hand for him to shake and he did; a look of relief passing over his face as he did so.

I turned to Blaise and kissed her passionately; so glad was I that she was still alive. No more words were needed to express how I really felt.

That night, for the first time in ages, I slept, undisturbed, until dawn. No more dreams of Voldemort haunted me at night; I was a normal person, without a death threat hanging over my head.

It was liberating, to walk around HQ and know that we might never use them again.

As for me and Blaise; well, we're getting married next week. I'm not wasting any more time.


	18. Ordinary, Everyday Things

**Pansy Parkinson (POV)**

Yes, it's just Parkinson now; no more double-barreled surname for me. Draco and I finally got divorced, but he's changed; he's a lot less arrogant and a lot more kind and considerate. But there is no way I'm getting back with him.

On a day when Draco had Rhiannon and Draco Jr, I went to see Neville, hoping to have one of our usual conversations. Even after the divorce, I kept a good acquaintance with him – although that has more to do with the fact that I think I love him.

On this particular day, I was in such a good mood; and why not? I may not have been married but I was happier than I ever have been before. I thought nothing of any particular importance as I went to Neville's; my thoughts just an ordinary jumble of everyday things.

I knocked on his door and waited for it to open.

Neville appeared, but for once he didn't seem pleased to see me. I was a little hurt at that; usually he has this adorable smile on his face when he sees me.

"Pansy" he said, his voice quiet and strained. "What are you doing here?"

It wasn't just a regular question; he really meant it.

"Just came to see you" I said uncertainly, wondering what was up with Neville.

"Oh," he said, "Well, can you come back later? I'm a bit busy right now"

"What are you doing?" I asked, suspicion creeping into my voice.

"Nothing … um … I just …"

He pulled the door closed even further and I knew at once he was hiding something.

When he scratched his head absent-mindedly, I pushed the door wide open.

I could see all the way through to his living room, and sitting on his sofa, almost exactly where I'd sat last time I'd been here, was a beautiful brunette and ...

... And her lipstick was smudged.

I backed away in horror from Neville; how could he have done this? Okay, so we weren't engaged or anything, but I thought we had some sort of connection.

"Pansy, it's not what you think!" Neville said urgently.

"So you weren't making out with her, then?" I asked, in a deceptively calm voice.

He was silent. I turned, that was all I needed to hear.

I turned on my heel and stormed away, back to my own home. I truly believed that Neville and I could have had a relationship. Maybe a long-lasting one. But no; some bloody brown haired slut comes along and he forgets about me. Well, fine, I don't need him. I'm on the rebound, which is probably why I found him attractive in the first place. I should have known; he was completely different from me. He'd been a Gryffindor for heaven's sake! How could I have thought I was even in love with him?

That week was a nightmare; every day I received an owl from him, but I didn't want read them so I tore them up and threw them away. He came to my house and knocked incessantly on the door, but I refused to answer it. I didn't want to know what he had to say for himself; I didn't care anymore.

Draco noticed something was wrong when he came to pick the kids up on Saturdays. But he tactfully refrained from asking what was wrong. He really had changed, but I was in no mood to acknowledge it. There was my ex-husband, previously making a mess of his life, now making the most of it. And yet, I seemed to be going backwards. How could it have happened? Why was I in such a mess yet he was back to normal?

Strangely, I was much more miserable about this than I was about the divorce. If only I had asked him out those times I got the opportunity. If I hadn't been so engrossed with the divorce then I might have had a chance.

But actually, now that I think about it, why should I sit here and blame myself when he wasn't exactly a saint? I never did anything wrong; yet I'm the one who's sitting around full of misery, and he's living it up with that woman. It's just typical of me to do this to myself; why don't I go out every night, come home with a different man and live a fulfilled few weeks for a change? But of course, I have two children to think about. I can't just dump them on Draco whenever I feel like it; the way his life is going at the moment, I might not be able to. After all, he seems just as busy as I used to be.

Still, I need some fun in my life. I can't sit here night after night, wallowing in self-pity and bursting into tears every five minutes. In fact I _refuse_ to sit and do that. Tonight, my life would change, I decided resolutely.

So I hopped in a nice, hot shower, felt refreshed when I got out and used that wonderful Muggle invention: the telephone, to call a few of my old friends.

Blaise is first on my list, but the phone rings for ages. They must already have been out. Or just ignoring the phone.

I started to feel defeat settling in, but I straightened up and called a few of my other friends. After ringing five of them and having no luck whatsoever, I gritted my teeth and went upstairs to get dressed. I pulled on my best pair of black trousers and my favourite pink halter-neck top, and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

The place was more crowded than I have ever seen, people milling around everywhere, music spilling from numerous bars and high-pitched laughter from a group near me.

I looked around, trying to spot someone – anyone – I might know. No such luck, unfortunately, but I went into the first bar I came across, hoping I wasn't going to be on my own all night.

At last, something went right. I was standing at the bar, waiting for my drink, when I saw, out the corner of my eyes, someone stand next to me and order a glass of Firewhisky.

I turned my head and looked; he was tall, with black hair and deep dark eyes. Very attractive.

He saw me looking and I felt myself blushing. But I didn't look away.

He introduced himself as Damien Whyte; the name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Eventually, we were so acquainted that we moved from bar to bar together; he was so charming, funny and kind. Exactly what I needed.

We spent that night together; it was filled with a passion that I hadn't felt in a long time.

So it went on; most nights I spent with a different guy. And while it was fun when it happened, afterwards, I just felt cheap. But I refused to stop, because I didn't want to stay at home with only my thoughts for company.

It soon became a problem; I had two children to look after. I couldn't let them see me like this, and so I resolved only to go out every other night, when Draco had them. For a while it worked; now that I had something else to do, something which made me feel better, I actually felt good about myself and found that I didn't need to go out every night to feel fulfilled.

The letters from Neville had long since stopped, thank goodness, and I almost forgot about everything that had happened. Then he came to my house one day and it all came flooding back with painful intensity.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to slam to door in his face.

He looked dreadful; there were dark shadows under his eyes and his face was pale, from lack of sleep he told me later.

"Just to talk" he said, his voice so quiet I had to strain to hear it.

"Talk?" I asked, taking a deep breath. "Well, you forfeited the right to talk to me when you failed to mention _her._ I don't really want to talk to you, I'm afraid. Goodbye"

And I did close the door in his face then. He made no move to stop me, and after a while I saw him slowly walk back the way he'd come. I felt bad then; I shouldn't have been so horrid, but I couldn't help it. Did he really expect me to talk to him after everything that had happened? Still, I felt a bit guilty about being so unpleasant to him.

Draco and I are getting on better than we had when we were married. It's strange to see him so … _nice._ But then, Voldemort being dead must have knocked some sense in him. I could never love him again though; trust is very important to me, and he broke my trust. I can't forget about that. I know it seems stupid to say something like that, but it's true; I can't forgive him for betraying my trust.

Whenever I think about trust and betrayal and – dare I say it? – love, it gets me thinking about Neville. Why? I'm not sure; all I know is that for a while, I had something good going on. And it was ruined, completely, by something that wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't thought I had a chance with Neville. Occasionally, I wonder how we could have just let it go like that, and why I still refuse to talk about it.

But if I dwell on it, I may end up just like I was before; depressed and full of fury. I don't want to go back to that; I _can't_ go back to that.


	19. Romance Blooms

**Ginny Weasley (POV)**

Jake is going to be okay! He was hit by a curse in Gringotts; one of his fellow Death Eaters had thrown it me when my back was turned, but Jake jumped in front of me and took the curse instead.

I took it as a signal to incapacitate the son of a bitch who cast it and then fell to my knees beside Jake to see how bad the damage was. Fortunately, it was only a small wound and there wasn't much blood loss; but I nearly died at the sight of his body falling.

Then the battle was over and I knew he was going to be okay. Now I don't have to live in fear of Voldemort.

Once Jake gets out of St Mungo's we're taking a very long, much-needed break from the Wizarding world; magic has screwed up our lives a little too much lately.

I love Jake; I knew it the moment he took that curse for me. Now all I have to do is tell him. And Dean too, of course, which I am positively dreading. But I have to do it because he's going to find out anyway; I'm sure Lavender wasn't the only one who figured it out. And Lavender isn't exactly known for keeping secrets.

But, whatever, I'll face that obstacle when it crops up. Right now, I'm going home, well my mum and dad's house; I haven't been home in a while, what with pretending to be a Death Eater and all. It'll be a nice change to have Mum and Dad around again, I missed them while I was away. And not only them, but my whole life before I was initiated into Voldemort's ranks. Not that I regret meeting Jake, though.

Anyway, when I Apparated to the Burrow, I found Mum in the kitchen, making one of her huge dinners. She jumped and turned around when she heard me Apparate and then let out a shriek when she saw it was me.

"Ginny!" she said, and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Ginny, you're safe! Thank Merlin, you're safe!"

I laughed and cried at the same time; I'd missed them more than I thought I would. It felt so good to be reunited with them, and when Dad came running in at the sound of Mum's shriek, he stopped in the doorway, looked at me for a few minutes and then hugged me just as Mum did.

Dinner that night was perfect; everyone close enough to be considered family was invited. Including Dean. Mum invited him over; to my horror, and I had to spend the night pretending we were still very much in love. But all night my mind strayed to the hospital bed Jake was lying in at this moment, and I felt my already strained conscience twinge with guilt. I wish he was right here with me.

Maybe I should tell Dean now; I know it's not the best of times when everyone is so happy and more than a little drunk, but I need to tell him sometime soon. What could be better than now?

"Dean?" I said quietly, sidling over to him, "Can I talk to you?"

"What about?" he asked. He didn't sound suspicious or even curious. 

"Um … something" I said lamely, trying not to give anything away straight away.

He sighed and heaved himself out of his chair, following me out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Okay Ginny, what's up?" he asked, looking at me carefully.

"I – well … it's hard to say …" I began, but I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Ginny, there's a party in there waiting for us. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Alright. I hate to do this; I think we should split up." I finished in a rush.

There was only the sound of a dripping tap to be heard.

_"What?"_ Dean said icily.

"I-I met someone else…" I said helplessly, watching his expression turn from disbelief to anger.

"Only you!" he exclaimed. "Only you could go to Voldemort's hideout and come back with a boyfriend!"

Okay, now that was a little harsh. It's not my fault I fell in love with someone else.

"I never meant to!" I cried. "Believe me, that was the last thing on my mind!"

"Yeah, sure it was."

"Oh come on! You really think I did this on purpose?"

"I don't know, alright? I don't what's happening."

"Well, that makes two of us then, because neither do I"

"You're not the person I thought you were Ginny." He said after a while. Then he grimaced. "Sorry, clichéd I know."

"You're taking this better than I expected" I said suspiciously. "Why?"

"We-ell…" Dean said slowly and guiltily.

"Well what Dean?"

"You remember that really ugly bitch, Parvati Patil?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied slowly.

"Um … she's not so ugly any more" he laughed nervously.

"You slept with her didn't you?" I said finally.

"If I say yes will you hit me?"

"Of course not!" I protested.

"Yes, I slept with her"

I slapped him hard and he yelled;

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For sleeping with her. And for being a hypocrite" I said calmly.

It was pretty funny to see Dean about to shake his head and then accept it. He looked so confused, but that wasn't so unusual. At least he was taking it well.

"So … are you okay with this?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked like he was about to say no and I was all set to feel terrible again, when his face broke into a huge smile.

"Yeah, I guess so" he said, still grinning. "Whoever you're in love with, he's a really lucky bloke"

"And I suppose Parvati Patil is a lucky woman" I said laughingly. "But it'll take her a while to realise that. Hell, it took me three months!"

He gasped in mock offence and I laughed; at least we were still friends, even if it was all rather sudden.

I never went back to the party; I decided I was too tired to pretend I wasn't so I let my mum know I was going to bed. She hugged me tightly and told me to get some rest and I knew she was so glad I was back.

The next day, I went to visit Jake. He looked much better than the last time I'd been in to see him.

"Hi" I smiled when I saw him. 

"Hey Ginny" he said, "How did it go with your mum and dad?"

I'd told him about going to see my parents for the first time in a long time. He was really supportive and kind; telling me I should go for it and not hold back.

"They were ... really happy" I laughed.

I bent over the bed and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling.

"Because I love you" I said simply.

I watched his expression change from a smile to shock to a huge grin. His face lit up and he looked so ... wonderfully happy that I kissed him again.

Then he reached over to his cloak on the chair beside the bed and rummaged in the pockets for a minute.

He turned back to me, a mischievous smile on his lips and held a small, black velvet box in his hand. He slowly opened it and revealed a diamond ring.

"I love you too" he said gently, "Will you marry me?"

I stared in shock at the ring, then at Jake, then back at the ring again. Marry him? Well, that was unexpected.

His expression was agonised, and he made to put the ring away. I think I'd waited too long to answer and he thought I was going to say no.

"Jake, are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am" he said earnestly.

"Yes, then, I will marry you"

And I know it's a little early for something this big, but I just know that I am in love and that Jake is the right person to marry. And no one's saying we have to get married right this minute. We can wait a while; we've got all the time in the world.


	20. Rainy Days

**Neville Longbottom (POV)**

How the hell am I supposed to apologise to Pansy if she won't let me talk to her? If she would just _listen _then she'd know that the woman with brown hair was my sister, Rachel. She'd just been attacked by some bastard in the street and had only just managed to get away before anything dangerous had happened. I saw her in the streets, stumbling along the pavement, but not really taking notice of her surroundings, so I took her back home so I could help her and ask if she'd seen her attacker. That's when Pansy had knocked on the door.

I wasn't really in the best of moods to talk to her; I regret trying to hide Rachel from her, but if Pansy had let me explain everything ...

Oh who am I kidding? I want Pansy back. I miss her and I wish none of this had ever happened. Just as I have something good in my life, it disappears and I get left miserable and alone again.

It's not as if I haven't tried to talk to Pansy; I have, she just doesn't want to hear it. She basically told me to get out of her sight the other day and I couldn't help but do as she said. I think I love her. No, really, I think I am seriously in love with Pansy. Otherwise why would I be so depressed if I wasn't? Her smile, her hair, her sense of humour ... god, I love _everything_ about her. I don't want to lose her.

So, it was about three days after Pansy had told me to get lost, and all I'd done was mope around the house, in depression and occasionally looked after Saffron. My grandmother had taken care of her for a while but now she says I have to take responsibility and look after my own daughter.

Every time the doorbell rings, I jump up, thinking it might be Pansy, but then I answer the door and it's never her. I've given up hope of it ever being her.

Today was no exception; three people had rung the doorbell and not one of them was Pansy. I was so disappointed that on the fourth ring, I nearly didn't get up at all. And it was raining. I hate rain.

But some part of me must be psychic, because, when I opened the door, Pansy stood on the doorstep, in the pouring rain, a genuinely apologetic expression on her face.

I stood there, gaping, watching a drop of water run down her forehead and fall off the end of her nose. She shivered but I wasn't ready to wrap my arms around her and kiss her to within an inch of her life. Not yet, but I was close.

"I don't think I'm being reasonable" she said, over the heavy drumming of the rain on the pavement. "I never gave you a chance to explain. I'm sorry"

Still I said nothing and she looked anxiously at me.

"So, go ahead. Explain. Please" she said after a moments pause.

I told her what had happened; that the woman was my sister, that she'd just been attacked, that the past few days had been hell without Pansy. I didn't tell her that I loved her; it might've scared her away.

"Oh Neville" she breathed, looking truly sorry, "I am such an idiot. I can't believe I thought ... well the worst and there was a totally reasonable explanation for it. I should've listened to you ... but why did you hesitate when I asked you if you were making out with her?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. But I had a reasonable explanation for that too.

"I didn't know how to tell you without it sounding like a lie." I admitted. "I was trying to get the story straight in my head before I started to tell you."

The noise of the rain grew louder as we lapsed into silence. I looked at her steadily, and she didn't look away.

I decided that there was no point in making this whole argument longer than it needed to be. So I figured I may as well forgive her; it sounded like she'd forgiven me too.

Almost without knowing it, I moved forward, into the rain, towards Pansy and looked down at her, smiling.

Her blonde hair was plastered to her head, her cloak dripping wet and her eyelashes had tiny beads of water clinging to them. She was ... just perfect.

When I kissed her, she tasted of rain and she seemed just as eager as I was to make up. I haven't felt that passionate in a while.

She pulled away a few moments later; looking up at me, with such a horribly distressing expression, that it broke my heart just looking at it.

"I am really sorry" she said quietly, resting her head on my shoulder. "I just saw her and assumed you were kissing her. God, I am such an idiot" she added.

I lifted her head so she'd look at me; she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't say that" I whispered, brushing away an escaped tear, "it doesn't matter what happened. It's over now"

She shivered and I figured it was time to stop standing outside in the rain. Still with my arm around Pansy, we went back into my house. As soon as we reached the living room, I turned around and kissed her again. I feel like I'll never get enough of her, and all this time seems like it's been wasted on fighting.

So now we are – at the risk of sounding terribly clichéd – together. I don't think I've been this happy in a while, and it amazes me that _Pansy_ of all people could make me feel like this. I mean, sixteen years ago, if someone had told me I'd end up with Pansy, I'd have laughed. It's just so unbelievable, not that I'm complaining, but she's changed so much. So have I, come to think of it. I must seem incredibly different than when we were at school. Funny, the way life can surprise you.

And I don't hate rain anymore; I quite like it now, although that has more to do with Pansy than anything else.


	21. The Wedding

**Hermione Weasley (POV)**

Oh this is so wonderful. Blaise looks so beautiful in that dress, and Harry looks so happy every time he looks at her. Is it any wonder that I'm in floods of tears?

So, after at least two years, Blaise and Harry are finally getting married. When they announced it after Voldemort was defeated, we were surprised that it was happening so fast. But I suppose they've waited long enough for it; and they genuinely love each other. Anyone can see that.

Just watching them say their vows reminds me of my own wedding. Happiest day of my life? Of course it was, even if it was quite small. But I didn't mind, a little wedding was a small price to pay to marry Ron. I'd have run away to Las Vegas if I'd had to. Although Molly wouldn't have been to pleased.

I look up and see Ron smiling fondly down at me, and I just know he's thinking about our wedding too. I smile weakly back before burying my face in a tissue; I can't see the wedding, but I can hear it and that brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes. It's silly, I know, but I can't help it; it's just so amazing seeing Blaise and Harry finally get married after all this time.

After the wedding, there was a party of course. The bride and groom were all smiles and just radiating happiness. While Ron went to talk to Harry, I went to talk to Blaise.

When I first met Blaise, I couldn't stand her. I thought she was a stuck up snob, with an attitude problem: a typical Slytherin. She seemed right for Malfoy back then, and I lost count of all the times I told Harry to get rid of her. They weren't an item back then. Of course, later I realised she was nervous and she wasn't herself. So when she and Harry started to date, she was completely different from the Blaise that began work for the Order eight months previously.

Anyway, I went over, congratulated her, told her she looked beautiful in her wedding dress and said she had to tell me what her honeymoon was like when she came back.

"I will" she smiled, "but I might have to spare you some of the details"

"Well, I don't want to know _everything_" I laughed.

We chatted for a while; but instead of me asking her questions, she asked me all about my kids.

"What are their names?" she asked, watching the three of them chasing each other around the dance hall.

"Anna, Simon and Matthew" I replied.

Simon and Matthew are twins and the look exactly like their dad. Anna looks like me, with the same bushy brown hair and brown eyes that I have.

"They're so cute" Blaise said slightly wistfully.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes, but not yet. I am in no way ready for them right now." She laughed softly. "I've thought about it though"

When most people had left and my three began to get irritable and sleepy, I decided it was time for us to go too. I searched for Harry and Blaise and hugged them both.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon" I said, "We'll see you when you get back"

They smiled and thanked me then Ron and I left.

I put Anna and the twins to bed and then went downstairs, sitting on the couch with Ron. We talked about the wedding for a while then about life in general. I love nights like these; they're often better than going out. Ron can be so romantic sometimes.

It was around one 'o' clock when we went to bed, but sleep wasn't on our minds. I just hope we didn't wake the kids up.


	22. The Single Life

**Draco Malfoy (POV)**

Ok, so married life wasn't brilliant, but being single sucks. I have nothing to do and nowhere to go unless Rhiannon and Draco are with me. And yeah, I've been out with a few women, but the lot of them were total boredom. At least Pansy had a personality.

But despite a frustrating love life, I am actually happier than I have been since I slept with Blaise. I'm even over her; I went to the wedding and wished them a long and happy life and I didn't feel jealous or angry. I'm happy for the both of them.

One thing I will never understand though, and this has nothing to do with Blaise, is why I chose to betray my master. Why did I join Potter and the Order when I could have saved Voldemort from imminent death? Was I angry that he'd tortured me? Was it because I didn't want to see Blaise die? Whatever it is, I don't understand why I would betray a whole life of the Dark Arts to save the people who are my enemies. Sorry; _were_ my enemies. Past tense, must remember that.

So, I'm sat in Malfoy Manor – I got the house after the divorce simply because my father left me it in the will that he wrote before Voldemort killed him. Yes, I too find it ironic that my father spent _his _whole life working for Voldemort only to be killed by him.

Anyway, I'm sat at home, wondering what to do with myself. Pansy has the kids tonight and most of my social acquaintances think I betrayed their master. Maybe I did but I don't regret it. I could go out and hope that I'll find someone I know who doesn't hate my guts, or I could out and meet somebody new. I suppose it should be the latter, but I've never been good at making new friends, nor do I care to spend my night in the company of another Death Eater.

It's around eleven 'o' clock now and I just haven't the energy or the inclination to go out. Perhaps tomorrow night I will look on things with a different perspective.

I woke at six, staring at the ceiling as if the answer to all life's problems were written on it. Trying to sleep was pointless; I wasn't remotely tired and I felt refreshed.

I got up, had breakfast and decided that I was actually going to do something other than mope around the house today. So, taking the _Quibbler_ – the _Daily Prophet_ still isn't up and running yet and I need to keep up with the news – from the owl that delivered it, I absent-mindedly flicked through it.

It wasn't until I closed the newspaper that I saw it. Splashed across the front page, complete with a photograph, was:

**EX-QUIDDITCH PLAYER BACK IN THE GAME**

I blinked in surprise at the picture of Pansy and I on our wedding day. What were we doing on the front page of the _Quibbler_?

**The wizarding world's most high-profile marriage has ended in divorce. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson wed in 1999, just two years after leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their marriage was described as perfect and a match made in heaven. Yet only weeks ago, this reporter discovered, their picture perfect relationship ended in tears. The real reason for the split is, at present, shrouded in mystery, with neither party inclined to reveal all, but custody of their two children, aged six and three, is underway.**

**And we all know what that means.**

**Yes ladies, the charming and undeniably sexy Draco Malfoy is back on the market, and already this newspaper has received countless letters asking for a day with the ex-Quidditch-and-Death Eater, now that he's living the single life. Snag him while you can, girls, I can imagine he won't be unattached for long.**

**And remember, you read it first in the _Quibbler_.**

_**(Article by Luna Lovegood. Pictures courtesy of Colin Creevey)**_

I put the paper down and stared, unseeing, around the room. Then I looked back at the article and re-read it several times before it began to sink in. How had the _Quibbler _found out about the divorce? And why were so many women sending letters to it asking for a date with me?

Okay, so now I'm angry that my privacy has been invaded; I mean, don't these reporters realise that the people they write about might not want all the media attention? And yet, I'm slightly flattered. What single guy wouldn't?

I knew it was a mistake to let photographers take pictures of the wedding. I think it's time to pay a visit to the _Quibbler's _office.

Within ten minutes I was walking into the main building, on my way to the head office. I opened the door and saw the top of a blonde head, bent forward, quill in hand.

I cleared my throat but the woman didn't look up.

"What can I do for you?" she asked absent-mindedly, her quill scratching the parchment on the desk in front of her.

"Well, apparently" I began, wondering whether to sound angry or amused, "I'm – what was it? – oh yes:" – quoting the _Quibbler_ – "'charming and undeniably sexy' and the whole wizarding world has a personal interest in my love life"

The woman looked up and I saw it was none other than Luna Lovegood herself. She coloured slightly and the eyes behind the black, square-rimmed glasses blinked in surprise.

"You read the article then?" she asked lightly, putting down her quill.

"Highly flattering" I said nonchalantly, dropping the newspaper on her desk. "You're the author are you?"

"The editor actually" she said and there was a faint note of pride in her voice.

"Okay, I'm impressed" I smirked. "You actually made me sound human"

"That wasn't the hardest part" Luna replied. "The hardest part was trying to flatter you without flattering you."

"And you did that because ...?"

"Someone had to"

I laughed; a sense of humour from someone as crazy as Luna Lovegood was not what I was expecting.

"Well, Miss Lovegood, I'd like to thank you. My nights aren't going to be the same again."

"Be warned, I got letters from old and lonely women" she said, "they want you Mr Malfoy. All of them"

"Call me Draco" I said.

"Since when have we been on first name terms?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Since you said I was 'undeniably sexy'"

"You're loving this aren't you?" she asked accusingly.

"Just as much as you are" I said, smirking again.

"Really?" she said archly. "And what makes you so sure I'm loving it?"

I moved forward, placed my hands on her desk and leant down, until my eyes were level with hers.

"Because you haven't kicked me out of your office yet and I think you like the fact that I came here and asked you about that article"

There was a flicker of a smile on her lips; she moved another inch or so towards me.

"If I kicked you out now," she murmured, "you'd never know"

She was so close her lips almost touched mine. My throat went dry as she grinned flirtatiously.

"Well, tell me now, so I don't miss anything" I said.

I reached up and gently lifted her glasses from the bridge of her nose and pulled them off. There was another glimpse of a smile, and I could see the tiny flecks of green in her eyes. Then she kissed me. Full on the lips and with an enthusiasm I couldn't fathom.

Her glasses were still in my hand, and without realising, I uncurled my fist from around them and let them clatter onto the desk. But neither of us noticed.

There was a knock on the office door. With a gasp, Luna pulled away and blindly began to straighten her desk out. She picked up her glasses and I saw there was a small crack in the right lens. I pulled out my wand and tapped them.

"_Reparo!"_ I muttered and the crack disappeared.

She gave me a grateful smile as I put them back on for her.

"Come in" she said to the person who'd knocked on the door and the door opened.

A brown haired woman entered and looked at me in surprise. I figured it was time for me to leave. Just as I reached the door, I half turned and gave Luna a quick smile. There was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes before she turned to the other woman.

I closed the door behind me and smiled again.

_Interesting_, I thought.


	23. Get Mine, Get Yours

**Luna Lovegood (POV)**

Well, that was interesting.

Ruth, the secretary, is explaining something to me, but I'm not listening to a word of what she's saying. My mind is too busy trying to establish what just happened with Malfoy.

Actually, what _did_ just happen with him? Has he undergone a personality transplant or something? Because he is not the person he was at Hogwarts. And what the hell was I doing, flirting with him like that? I may as well have thrown myself at him. Although I have to say, there is only one word for that kiss: wow.

When he came in here, I thought I was in for a lecture on privacy and human rights. I admit, my main priority was getting that story, not privacy rights. But when he quoted my article and smiled like that, I was already in full flirting mode. And yes I did like the fact that he came into my office; most people would send a Howler or something and I'd have the whole building listening to some idiot's complaint. Oh, that makes me so mad.

Anyway, since I became editor of the _Quibbler_, those are the kind of things I've had to put up with. But I don't let them get to me, because those people would be the first to complain if there was nothing in my newspaper except dull, boring, legitimate fact. At least now I don't have to print some of the more serious stuff about Voldemort and his killing sprees. Even if it was important, it was tedious.

So now that Ruth has gone and I'm alone, I contemplate Malfoy's new attitude. Maybe his divorce opened his eyes, so that's why he's so nice. I wasn't lying about the undeniably sexy part; the charming part I had to use in the loosest terms possible. All I can actually think about is that kiss. Oh god, I thought I might spontaneously combust the minute my lips met his. And ok, I didn't have to kiss him, but the moment would have been wasted if I hadn't.

I wonder if I'll see him again; I doubt it, even if we did kiss. Malfoy – sorry, Draco – is probably still suffering from his divorce; he and Pansy were genuinely in love, at least for a few years. That kind of love doesn't just disappear; it stays behind and fades away slowly. Not that I would know; I've never been truly in love before.

Maybe I should write to him. That way I could explain what happened without getting distracted by those grey eyes and that gorgeous smile. I've always been better with written words than spoken ones. Its times like these I wish had someone to ask advice of. A female someone. Like a mother. I don't miss her; I barely even knew her, so how could I? I just wonder, sometimes, what it would be like if she was still alive.

Now I'm getting sentimental; must be the unusual well of emotions.

So what am I _really_ feeling? Someone I was convinced hated me by association to Harry, actually came into my office, flirted with me something awful and then rounded it off by kissing me. And I enjoyed it; I loved every second of it, and if he was to come back in here now, I'd let him do the same thing to me.

It's strange, because I don't know what I should do. I've had plenty of offers from much more suitable men than Draco Malfoy; why does it have to be him I'm thinking of right now? Maybe I should just take it as a punishment for writing all that stuff about him in the _Quibbler_. But what if it isn't? What if it was serious?

Okay, fine, I admit it; I want him to march back in here right now. That way, I could find out what _he _really feels. And if I like what I hear, maybe I won't let him leave quite so quickly.

Whatever, I have to get home early tonight; I'm going out with some friends. It's time I took a break from work for a while.

"Go on Luna, it's only for a laugh"

"But I don't want to, Sarah" I protested, "I can't sing"

Sarah looked at me in disbelief.

"Can't sing?" she echoed. "Luna if you can't sing, then give me wings and call me a Hippogriff!"

"Why don't you get up there and sing yourself?" I asked her.

"Because I _really_ can't sing but we all know you can"

I looked round at Sarah, Ruth and Leah in defeat; there was no point in protesting any longer. They were obviously adamant that I would get up on that mini-stage and sing something. And once they've got an idea, they won't let it go.

So I stood up, watched their smiles reappear, and made my way, rather nervously to the stage set up at the back of the bar.

It took me five minutes to find a song that I actually wanted to sing; there is one song that I heard once and I've loved ever since. I can't remember the singer, but she has an incredible voice; it's a Muggle song that I found when I was going through my mum's old stuff once.

I waited until the band behind me started to play the song. An enchanted spotlight lit up, blinding me with its bright white light.

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension telling me just exactly what we should be_

_Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing_

_Listen, all I wanna do right now is have your contact on me_

_Can you put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_If you see me with a man_

_Understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you call, it ain't my fault_

_It can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that _

_What we have has got to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin', hittin'_

_Underneath the sheets_

_Can you put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Now listen_

_So, come on and freak my body_

_We can get nasty, naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'_

_Cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

_We have a physical thing_

_We'll make love, but don't fall in love_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_You spend time_

_Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body, not your heart_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Can you put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Come here_

_Don't be shy_

_I won't bite_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

That stupid spotlight was still in my eyes when I sang the last words of the song. Shading my eyes with my hand, I saw that, as the band played the last beat, the audience applauded wildly.

_Wow_, I thought in surprise, _they actually liked it._

I felt the excitement of the crowd, they were cheering now. I smiled in relief and took a bow.

It wasn't until my eyes looked around the room, over the audience, past Sarah, Ruth and Leah who were clapping and whistling madly, and to the bar that I saw something that drove the elated applause from my consciousness and made my already racing heart speed into overdrive.

Draco leant casually against the bar, glass in hand, with his attractive smirk in place and he was looking straight at me. He raised his other hand and waved nonchalantly.

"_Hi_" he mouthed.

I laughed softly; the audience came back, and my ears were filled with noise again. But I never tore my eyes from Draco.

When the cheers began to die down, I walked off the stage, past murmurs of compliments, all the way to the table I shared with Sarah, Ruth and Leah. Their smiles were wide and congratulating, but I didn't feel the need to stay and chat any longer than I had to.

"That was brilliant!" Leah said earnestly.

"Thanks" I said, blushing.

"Luna, you were great" Sarah joined in the congratulations.

"Thank you" I said modestly, desperate to find Draco.

"You have such an amazing voice" Ruth began.

"Yeah … well, I have to go" I said, quickly.

"What?" three voices cried in dismay. "Why?"

"I just remembered, I have some important stuff to do back at the office"

"Come on Luna, can't you take a break from work, just for one night?" Sarah protested.

"No, this is _really_ important. Dad would want me to take care of it"

I was playing the guilt card again, but right now I just don't care. I want to see Draco so much that I can't think of anything else.

"Oh … okay, Luna. We'll see you later" Leah sighed, shooting Sarah and Ruth a silencing glance.

"Bye" I said gratefully, grabbing my cloak and hurrying over to the bar.

"Where's she going?" I heard Sarah ask, "The exit's over there."

I ignored it, my mind occupied with Draco's smile and his eyes and his lips and …

Okay, I'm just going to stop right there; my thoughts are getting too weird, even for me.

"Hello" I said, tapping Draco on the shoulder.

He turned, grinned, looked over my shoulders and then grabbed hold of my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he weaved his way through the crowds.

"Your three friends are almost falling over each other trying to see what you're doing with me" he replied, "I don't suppose you want them to see anything"

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

His hand was sending chills along my arms and it was making me nervous.

"Wait" I said, stopping suddenly.

Draco turned and looked at me curiously.

"Why?" he asked.

I grinned wickedly; "Come here" I said, pulling him by his hand towards me.

He stepped forwards, until I was looking up at him, my hands gripping his forearms, my body trembling in anticipation.

"I hope they see everything" I murmured.

"You do?"

I nodded; I could feel his breath on my cheek, and his hands pressed against my waist sent uncontrollable shivers through my body.

In response he kissed me; his tongue probing my mouth insistently, his lips pressed against mine. God, the way it felt to have his hands on me … well, it's the best feeling I've ever had. I won't go into much detail, but he is _intoxicating_; I just couldn't help but kiss him deeper.

When I pulled away, I could see Sarah, Ruth and Leah all staring at me and Draco, mouths wide open. I smiled mischievously at them and gave them a little wave. They just stared back in astonishment.

"You just keep on surprising me, don't you?" Draco's voice said at my ear.

I shuddered as his lips grazed my cheek.

"I wouldn't want you to think I'm boring" I replied coyly.

"It's working"

There was a silence; his eyes met mine again, and I found it almost impossible to tear my gaze away.

"So, that was an interesting choice of song" Draco said moments later, his playful smirk returning. "Any reason for it?"

"Well, I love that song" I shrugged, "And I think it fits this moment perfectly."

"Yes. Yes it does."

"I think it's time to go" I said lightly, although my body was buzzing just from being this close to him.

"Really? Why's that?" he asked mildly.

"Because if I don't sleep with you now, I'm going to go demented." I said innocently.

He opened his mouth, stopped and looked down at me curiously.

"Miss Lovegood, you shameless hussy!" Draco said, pretending to be shocked. "Let's go" he added grinning.

So we left the bar, making sure to pass my friends on the way out. Their faces were a picture. Once outside, we hurried to Draco's place, burst through the door, kissing so much my lips felt bruised, and somehow made it to the bedroom.

It was passion like I've never felt it, and I would quite readily go through it again.

I woke up later, with Draco's arm slung across my hips, our legs tangled together, and his body pressed close to mine.

There was a soft light coming from the window, so it must have been early morning. I turned around and smiled as I saw the peaceful expression on Draco's face as he slept.

He stirred, and opened those amazingly grey eyes of his, smiling as he saw I was awake.

"Hey" I said softly, nestling closer to him.

"Morning" he replied, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmmmm you are …ahhh. I can't even think of the words to describe what last night felt like." I looked at him, smiling.

"Probably the same way I feel, looking at you now" he answered softly, his eyes searching my face.

That look was sending shivers all over my body; I kissed him gently, feeling so incredibly happy it was ridiculous.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I said when we broke apart.

"How do you figure that one out?" he said, nibbling on my ear.

"I've had two conversations with you and already I'm jumping into bed with you." I shrugged helplessly, smiling in spite of myself. "And the worst thing is, I don't regret a single minute of it."

Draco grinned and kissed me again.

"I guess I'm just irresistible" he said when he pulled away.

Ah, that smirk. That's the one thing I've always liked about Draco; his smile is gorgeous.

In response I kissed him a third time, pulling him to me, so that he rolled on top of me.

_I'm going to sleep with him again,_ I thought vaguely, as his hands roamed over my body, and his lips launched another assault on mine. _Damn shame._

_Yeah right._


	24. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

Everyone was in good spirits; chatting animatedly to those they knew, eating and drinking with much enthusiasm, occasionally shouting greetings across the room to other people they knew.

Except for one group. They were over in the corner, away from the mass of people in the middle, talking with heads bent forward so they could hear each other.

They were talking to a dark haired woman with a piece of parchment and a quill in her hand. She seemed to be writing down what the others said.

"… So that's what happened," Luna finished.

Draco's arm was around her, and she couldn't be more glad of that. Her story wasn't particularly hard to tell, nor was it painful or even difficult for her, but it was nice to feel the comforting arm around her waist anyway.

The brunette scribbled something else down on the parchment.

"That was a wonderful story," she said, looking up at them all.

"Hopefully people reading it won't think its some elaborate joke that we made up," Blaise said from beside Harry.

"I didn't screw things up for nothing," came Pansy's voice over beside Neville.

"So you two finally ended up together huh?" the brunette asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, best thing to happen really," Neville smiled down at Pansy.

"So, how was the wedding?" the woman said, switching her attention to Ginny and Jake.

"Just wonderful," Ginny grinned.

There was a soft ripple of laughter from the group; Ginny had had one of the most memorable wedding parties they'd seen. Not that many of them could remember exactly why this was so; the Firewhiskey had been in full flow that night, though Draco had steered clear of it.

"So, does the wizarding world have anything to worry about, now that the Dark Lord has gone?" the woman asked.

"There's always going to be Evil in the world," Hermione answered diplomatically, "but there'll always be someone around to stop it from taking over."

"That was very moving," Ron said quietly to her. "What brought that on?"

"Well it's the truth," she said, shrugging.

The reporter went around the circle, asking questions and writing things down on her parchment. When she came to Draco, she looked up and considered him for a few moments.

"What made you switch sides?" she asked suddenly.

Draco looked as though he'd been dreading this question for a long time. He turned his gaze to the floor, and when he spoke, it was in an almost emotionless voice.

"The Dark Arts have always played a big part in my life. When my father took me to be initiated into the Death Eater ranks, I thought nothing of it. Just serving a greater purpose than myself, to make the world a better place." Here he sighed and paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Then Blaise came along and showed me that there was more to life than serving the Dark Lord."

Blaise shifted guiltily in her seat. Draco noticed and smiled slightly.

"I can't excuse what I did, especially to Pansy, but Blaise is … damn good at her job," he said with another smile. "I didn't even question her motives when I – well, when I was with her. But then the Dark Lord told me to kill her," he added calmly, listening to the multiple gasps from the circle. "And I couldn't. So he used the Imperius Curse, and he almost succeeded. Blaise ducked just in time. That wasn't what convinced me to turn my back on the Dark Arts though. It was when she Stunned me instead of killing me, like she should have done. That made me realise that there are some things power can't buy.

"Blaise had refrained from killing me, even though it was my fault that I almost killed _her._ The least I could do was to save her life if she ever needed it. And then the Order had confronted Voldemort; he was almost gone, but they seemed to be struggling for power. I didn't really have any idea what I was going to do when I regained consciousness; I just saw them standing around Harry, one wand performing the Killing Curse and Voldemort almost dead. It was kind of just instinct when I went and joined them and the Dark Lord was finally destroyed."

There was a collective silence when Draco had finished his story; even the reporter had stopped writing on the parchment for a moment. Then she quickly began to take notes again in a swift, frenzied sort of way while the rest of the group took in Draco's words.

"I never realised how hard I made it for you" Blaise said softly, and there were real tears in her eyes. "I am _so _sorry"

Draco waved her apology away; "If you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't be sat here with you tonight; I'd be locked up in some cell in Azkaban. And I wouldn't have you," he added to Luna, tightening his grip around her a fraction.

Luna smiled but said nothing; she was really rather embarrassed, because everyone was looking at her right now, with the kind of knowing smiles that she hated. But she couldn't really say anything to them, not tonight of all nights.

An hour later, the reporter stood up, shaking hands with everyone.

"Thank you for your time; I'll let you know whether we're going to print it in tomorrow's newspaper, or turn it into a book. My boss likes both ideas," she smiled. "Just for the record; that was the most amazing thing I've ever heard. I'm honoured to have met you all."

Everyone said their goodbyes to the reporter and she left, taking her notebook and quill with her.

The group she had been talking to soon stood up and dispersed around the room, chatting to the others and concentrating on having fun.

It was exactly a year since Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The furore had all but died down, but the _Daily Prophet_, along with every other newspaper in the wizarding world, had decided to do a special edition, including interviews with the people who had been in the midst of the event, complete with highly coloured photographs, and glorious retellings of the final battle.

Draco had finally managed to settle down in Malfoy Manor. His mother kept to herself mostly, in the house, but she did eventually accept Luna for a daughter-in-law and even deigned to give them a proper wedding when the time came. Draco was granted custody of Rhiannon and Draco Jr, and they spent half their time with him, and the other half with Pansy. On the whole, the divorce from Pansy had gone rather well; they were still friends and stayed in touch often. He still wasn't sure whether he'd made the right decision when it came to joining the Light side. Every so often, one of the old Death Eaters would manage to sneak onto the Manor grounds and try to get him back for turning on them. More often than not, the security alarms had picked up on them before they even reached the first gates and a simple Stunning spell had kept them at bay until the Aurors arrived. But it was enough to make Draco think about his decision. He eventually had to accept that he'd done the most self-serving thing; just like any Slytherin would have done. He had protected himself and things had gone almost better than he'd imagined. A lengthy sentence in Azkaban had been evaded and he was living a next-to-perfect life.

Now that he was finally living life the way he wanted, Harry spent most of his time hunting down all the Death Eaters who had managed to escape the night Voldemort had fallen. When he'd been trying to rid the world of the Darkest wizard of the century, he'd always imagined he'd retire to a peaceful, normal life. But it wasn't to be; Harry had found early on in his retreat from the wizarding world, that he hated to remain inactive for too long. He needed to be in on the action, fighting his way out of difficult situations just to feel even a semblance of his old self. He'd become restless at home, until finally, sick of watching him pace the room endlessly, Blaise had pointed out that there were still Death Eaters to be rounded up. Harry had jumped at the chance, and now, accompanied by anyone who wanted to join him, he was off, trekking across the globe in search of the last of Voldemort's followers.

Blaise wasn't quite so obsessed with getting rid of her old accomplices, but she did want to see justice get served, so she joined Harry whenever he decided to take off on a long, rough journey that would hopefully end with the capture of one or two Death Eaters. It wasn't quite the married life she'd been expecting, but it did make for a good honeymoon, and this year's anniversary getaway. So she did whatever she could to make herself and Harry happy as they could be away from their home in the English countryside. Though Harry didn't mind roughing it, Blaise always insisted on taking a wizard's tent with them wherever they went; she had been brought up in a well-to-do household, and she wasn't about to start living in any and every hovel they came to.

Pansy, meanwhile, was pregnant with another child. She and Neville were so busy planning for the new baby that she barely had time to dwell on the previous year. It hadn't been easy, but it hadn't been all that bad. It was nice that she and Draco could still remain on good terms, and that the children still got to see their father – not that Pansy would've stopped them anyway. Neville was so good to Rhiannon and Draco Jr, but he'd never pretended to be a surrogate father to them. He even said himself that they still had a paternal figure in their lives, and that one was quite enough to be going on with. Pansy would look back on the last year cheerfully, knowing that everything had happened because it was meant to be. She and Draco had fallen apart because the temptation had proved too great, sure, but it had shown her that no one was perfect, not even herself.

Ginny was still getting used to being a married woman. She hadn't expected it to be so easy; whenever she had envisioned getting hitched, she had always imagined having to work every day just to keep the relationship going. But she and Jake were extremely happy, and it came surprisingly easily, being his wife. She loved the days when they both had no previous engagements; when they stayed in bed all morning; when they had lunch outside in the garden – or in the heated conservatory during the winter – and when they walked to their favourite restaurant and had a spectacular meal. Every single moment spent with Jake was a moment she would treasure forever. Out of bad things come the good, she always said now.

If Luna had learnt anything, it was that life was unexpected. Things didn't always happen in nice, neat little episodes so you could anticipate them; they jumped out at you, twisted around you, went backwards. All to make sure life didn't get boring. And, Luna realised, that was the way she liked it. Falling for Draco hadn't been something she'd pictured herself doing in a year or two's time, but then, she hadn't really expected to be doing her father's work prematurely, or ridding the world of Voldemort's existence. True, people were even more wary these days, than when the Dark Lord had first fallen, but that was only to be expected. People thought that if he could come back once, he could probably do it again. And yet, here they all were, a year later, celebrating the anniversary of the final battle. Celebrating one more year of life that they hadn't been expecting to live. And it felt good to finally do so. Just as it felt good to be with Draco.

They gathered together again, near midnight, raised their glasses high to the ceiling, commemorated those who had given so much for the cause, and just basically lived for the first time in years. They were all so happy and grateful for something they had once taken for granted, and as the first chime of midnight struck, a great cheer went up and let everyone know that Voldemort was truly gone forever.

And looking around at all the smiling faces, the reporter, watching from an open doorway, was safe in the knowledge that, here, she had found her story. Here, was an untold legend, just waiting to be revealed.


End file.
